Curtindo a Vida Adoidado Ano I Mês Julho
by Bela Patty
Summary: Ano I Mês Julho Continuação depois do mês de Junho Depois de alguns dissabores relatados na fic Recordações, Milo e Kamus decidem ficar mais próximos e aproveitar mais a vida, mas ainda correm o risco de serem descobertos. MÊS COMPLETO.
1. Semana I A Primeira Vez

**Curtindo a Vida Adoidado - Ano I - Mês Julho**

OBS: Este capítulo contém CENAS FORTES envolvendo material erótico - verifique a indicação de permissão de idade do site antes de prosseguir.

-oOo-

_Capítulo anterior: No capítulo anterior os dourados se vestiram de meninas para pagar a aposta com os garotos de bronze. Milo e Kamus se reconciliaram depois de uma semana sem se falarem direito._

O grego estava saindo para ir até a Dvdteca do Santuário, quando o francês o chamou.

- Mon Ange ?

- Oi ? – perguntou virando-se.

- Você fica uma gracinha de chuquinha, saia rosa e glitter.

O Escorpiniano sorriu. Agora podia encarar a aluna na segunda-feira. Estava realmente feliz.

-oOo-

Curtindo a Vida Adoidado - Ano I - Mês Julho - Semana I – A primeira vez

Domingo pela manhã. Templo de Aquário...

Milo e o francês acordaram e ficaram curtindo preguiça na cama. Kamus estava muito carinhoso e sorridente. Aproveitando a recente reconciliação e a boa fase do amigo, o Escorpiniano achou que era uma boa hora para colocar seu ponto de vista sobre o relacionamento dos dois.

- Kâ, a gente podia aproveitar melhor a companhia um do outro, você não acha ?

- Como assim ? – perguntou enquanto acariciava o ombro do grego.

- Estamos juntos há seis meses e quase não saímos só para passear.

- Hummmm... Está carente, Mon Ange ? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Poxa Kâ, a gente sempre sai ou com o resto da galera ou quanto saímos só eu e você, temos que ficar com alguma menina para disfarçar. – reclamou – Só ficamos sozinhos quando vamos ao motel. Mas é só motel, motel, motel. Já estou ficando cansado. – disse emburrado

- Ok, escorpiãozinho bravinho. Então vamos ao cinema hoje. – sugeriu beijando o nariz do grego.

- Cinema ? OBA ! Vamos ver o quê ? – perguntou entusiasmado.

- O filme que tiver a maior fila.

- A maior fila ? Você está doido, Kamus ?

- Não. Quanto maior a fila, maior a vontade das pessoas de assistirem ao filme e não me verem pegando sua mão por baixo do braço da poltrona. – falou para espanto do amigo.

Era exatamente o que Milo queria ouvir, mas a declaração realmente o surpreendeu.

- NÃO ACREDITO ! – gritou se sentando na cama. – O Homem de Gelo dando demonstrações de romantismo ? – perguntou rindo.

- É por isso que não dá para ser romântico com você. – Kamus replicou imediatamente - Tudo para você é motivo de graça.

O grego caiu em si. Parou de rir na hora.

- Desculpa, Kâ, foi sem querer. Não foi sacanagem.

- Tá bom, Milo. – e virou para o outro lado emburrado.

A barriga do Escorpiniano roncou alto.

- Eu vou levantar Kâ. Estou com uma baita fome. Você também vai levantar agora ?

- O QUÊ ? VOCÊ VAI LEVANTAR ?

- Calma ! Que escândalo é esse, Kâ ?

Kamus ficou bravo. Esperava que NO MÍNIMO o outro pedisse desculpas decentemente por rir do seu romantismo e não simplesmente saísse, abandonando-o no quarto.

- Nada. Pode ir. - o francês fechou o tempo. - Vou dormir.

- Ok. Mais tarde eu te chamo. – e saiu.

Ainda estava irritado, mas depois que Milo saiu achou que estava sendo infantil. Esse tipo de atitude que estava tendo, ficando de bico e emburrado, esperando o outro pedir desculpas melosamente era a típica atitude do grego e não do Mestre do Gelo e da Água.

- Ai, ai, Milo. O que você está fazendo comigo ? – perguntou se levantando também.

-oOo-

Domingo à noite. Na fila do cinema...

Kamus tinha ido comprar refrigerante e o Escorpiniano aguardava na fila imensa. Era realmente um filme bem concorrido.

Enquanto esperava, Milo pensava sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Tinha notado que o há algum tempo o francês estava diferente. Estava cheio de atenção, sorridente, carinhoso... Na manhã de domingo, Kamus até surpreendeu o amigo ao fazer biquinho quando o Escorpiniano disse que estava com fome e ia levantar da cama. Será que ainda era reflexo do flagra que deu nele com o sueco ? Não sabia. Mas sabia que alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo.

"Será que os papéis estão se invertendo ? Eu estou ficando sério e ele infantil ?" o grego refletia.

- Você comprou dois ? - perguntou imediatamente a Kamus, se referindo aos refrigerantes, assim que o outro voltou para a fila.

O Aquariano olhou para o Escorpiniano com cara de quem ia arrancar os olhos do outro fora. Milo ficou completamente vermelho e engoliu seco. Era óbvio que o francês comprara dois refrigerantes. Ou será que o grego REALMENTE acreditava que eles dividiriam o refrigerante na frente de todo mundo como um casal de namorados ?

- Desculpa.

Kamus não respondeu. Entrou na fila na frente do amigo e não olhou para ele.

"Que droga, eu só dou fora. Ele finalmente aceitou sair comigo só para curtir um "namoro" e eu ainda faço uma dessas. Como você é BURRO Escorpião !" recriminou-se.

Ainda se xingava mentalmente quando a garota apareceu. Uma ruiva muito bonita usando uma blusa decotada e uma saia bem curta, passou pelo salão. Perguntou alguma coisa ao rapaz que organizava as filas e voltou. Milo estreitou os olhos e encarou o francês. Este acompanhou a ruiva com a cabeça, observando-a. A garota transpirava sensualidade, mexendo no cabelo, sabendo que era devorada pelos olhares masculinos.

Quando a menina passou por trás da fila em que os dois estavam para descer ao piso inferior, seu olhar cruzou com o do grego e só então o Aquariano percebeu que era observado. Milo desviou os olhos, irritado. Queria espancar a ruiva. A vontade que tinha era de gritar na frente de todo mundo se Kamus ia embrulhar ou comer ali mesmo.

"Esta piranha ruiva. Vaca. Vadia. Mxxxx. Por que este francês tem que adorar ruivas ? Será que este imbecil está fingindo para que ninguém perceba que estamos juntos ou está mesmo olhando para esta pxxx oferecida ?" pensou extremamente irado.

Milo só esqueceu o quanto estava aborrecido quando o filme começou e sentiu o toque da mão do outro na sua. Olhou para o lado, mas o francês fez que nem o notou, continuando a assistir ao filme. O Escorpiniano voltou a olhar para frente e segundos depois deslizou mais a mão para debaixo do braço da poltrona. Sorriu discretamente ao sentir a mão do francês segurando a sua. Olhou de relance para o amigo quando viu que um sorriso também se desenhou no rosto do outro.

Ficaram de mãos dadas durante uma boa parte do filme.

-oOo-

Manhã de segunda-feira. Templo de Câncer...

Aquela manhã MM estava muito aborrecido. Acordou antes do relógio despertar e ficou na cama, pensando sobre o que ocorrera no dia anterior.

Não agüentava mais ouvir o Pisciano reclamar do relacionamento dos dois. O pior é que seu Peixinho tinha razão. Realmente não era fácil. Além de esconderem o que sentiam, ainda tinham que fingir que se detestavam, assim, nem juntos podiam sair.

Afrodite reclamava TODO final de semana. Reclamava que não saiam, que não se divertiam, que não aproveitavam a vida, que assim não dava, que estavam perdendo a juventude, que tinham que ir para bairros afastados para ficarem juntos...

Na noite anterior, o Canceriano ficara TÃO irritado com aquela ladainha toda que dissera ao sueco que se não gostava de estar com ele, que fosse "dar" para outro.

O Pisciano calara a boca na hora. O italiano já sabia o que ia acontecer. Tinha sido bem grosso. Ficou só esperando. Afrodite ia chorar, ele iria até o Pisciano, pediria desculpas, o sueco faria alguma ceninha e depois ficariam de bem. Só que desta vez foi diferente.

- Tudo bem, se é o que você quer. - Afrodite respondera e se virara para sair.

MM ficara transtornado. Não podia perder seu Peixinho, mas também não era muito bom em pedidos de desculpa. Tentara dizer ao amante que apesar do outro SÓ reclamar, não era o que queria dizer. Apenas conseguiu piorar as coisas.

- Reclamar ? – o Pisciano perguntara desapontado - Eu já cansei, Amore. Apenas EU me interesso pelo nosso relacionamento. Se você fosse homem de verdade, já teria dado um jeito nisso. É RIDÍCULO fingir que me odeia só para provar que é macho.

- Posso dar um jeito nisso na hora em que EU quiser. - MM dissera com arrogância.

- Ótimo. Você tem esta semana. Ou no final de semana já somos amigos ou realmente vou arrumar um outro para "dar" – falara seriamente e saíra.

Agora sim o Canceriano estava encrencado.

- Droga. Eu e minha grande boca. - reclamou para si mesmo, desligando o despertador.

Ligou a luz. A noite mal dormida refletia em suas olheiras. Olhou para o relógio. Eram cinco e meia. Precisava fazer alguma coisa, mas o quê ?

-oOo-

O italiano subia as escadas naquela segunda-feira, decidido. Ainda nem eram seis e meia da manhã porém ou ia cedo, ou não o pegaria mais na cama. Sabia que Milo malhava três vezes na semana. Normalmente segunda-feira era um dos dias que o grego dava o ar da graça na academia do Santuário antes de ir para a Fundação.

O Canceriano odiava ter que fazer isso. Não suportava pedir ou dever favores aos outros, mas não tinha escolha. Ou se sacrificava por amor ao Peixinho ou o perdia. Pensou no amante. Realmente Afrodite valia qualquer sacrifício.

Concentrou-se. Sentiu apenas o cosmo do cavaleiro de Escorpião. "Ótimo" pensou.

Nunca havia entrado no quarto do grego. Olhou para os móveis ainda na penumbra. Adentrou mais e acendeu a luz de um abajur. Com a claridade pôde contemplar melhor o ambiente. O Escorpiniano tinha bom gosto.

Aproximou-se lentamente da cama. O grego estava de costas para si. O lençol jogado displicentemente por cima do corpo, não era suficiente para esconder a beleza do outro.

O italiano sabia que se o acordasse assim, repentinamente, poderia receber um golpe pela ousadia. Achou melhor dar a volta na cama e ficar de frente para o Escorpiniano. Tendo feito isso, sentou-se em uma das poltronas.

Os longos cabelos cacheados caiam-lhe por sobre o ombro. MM aspirou o ar. Milo não era tão perfumado quanto o seu Peixinho, tampouco era delicado. Tinha uma beleza máscula, parecia-se mais com um deus grego adormecido.

Levantou-se da poltrona e se aproximou da cama para chamar o dono da casa.

- Milo. Milo ?

Nada do outro se mexer.

- Milo ?

Nada. Aproximou-se mais.

- Catzo (1) grego, que sono pesado. Está sonhando com o francesinho ?

O Escorpiniano finalmente se mexeu, descobrindo as pernas. A visão quase completa do corpo perfeito do outro, remeteu-o a um passado um pouco distante. MM lembrou-se de uma das poucas vezes em que, de uma certa forma, traiu o Pisciano.

-o-

A deusa os tinha ressuscitado há pouco. Seu relacionamento com Afrodite estava difícil.

Para os outros, eram inimigos e por isso não podiam ser vistos juntos se divertindo.

Numa sexta, o Pisciano tinha tirado o italiano do sério, aborrecendo-o muito quando disse que o relacionamento dos dois era uma droga, que não podiam fazer isso ou aquilo, que não saiam, não se divertiam e era apenas sexo, sexo, sexo e estava cansado disso.

Tiveram uma briga tão feia que MM disse que estava tudo acabado. Saiu do décimo segundo templo louco de raiva. Ainda mais porque esperava que o sueco gritasse, chorasse, suplicasse, se esgoelasse para evitar o rompimento, mas nada disso tinha acontecido. O Pisciano tinha apenas IRRITANTEMENTE falado "Tudo tem um fim".

O italiano saiu às cegas e encheu a cara. Transou com duas mulheres, mas continuava aborrecido. Nenhuma daquelas vadias chegavam aos pés do seu Amorzinho. A vontade que tinha era de bater no Pisciano, mas sabia que apesar da aparência e gestos delicados, o outro era osso duro de roer e isso não adiantaria nada.

Chegou naquela manhã de sábado no Santuário sentindo-se sujo. Precisava tomar um banho, dormir e esquecer o cavaleiro de Peixes. Sábado não era um dia típico de treino. De fato, quando chegou ao vestiário, ouviu apenas o barulho de um único chuveiro ligado. Tirou a roupa e deixou-a de lado. O chuveiro foi desligado e a porta se abriu. Isso o fez se lembrar da primeira vez com o sueco. Mas não foi Afrodite quem saiu.

O garoto saiu do chuveiro completamente nu e pegou a toalha que provavelmente tinha esquecido. Olhou para o italiano e voltou para o chuveiro. Talvez fosse a ação da bebida, mas MM achou uma afronta o outro não querer se secar na sua frente.

A porta não estava trancada. Abriu-a com violência. O menino se assustou.

- Mas o quê... – o garoto nem conseguiu terminar a frase.

Claro que não dava para confundi-lo com uma mulher, mas foi assim que MM se aproximou. Chamou-o de linda e perfumada, antes de invadir sua boca com urgência. As mãos hábeis do Canceriano passearam pelo dorso molhado do garoto.

Pela demora na reação, o italiano supôs que era o primeiro homem a beijá-lo. "É completamente virgem" MM pensou.

- Como você é deliciosa... - disse ao menino quase em um sussurro.

Começou a tomar o pescoço macio do outro com avidez. Ouviu um leve gemido vindo do garoto. Apertou-o contra a parede e pressionou seus lábios contra os do menino, forçando novamente sua língua a entrar na boca quente e inexplorada.

Então, o garoto reagiu.

Quando sentiu a dureza do membro do menino pressionar a sua perna e a língua antes intocada buscar a sua para um beijo, o soltou bruscamente. O que estava fazendo ? Não apenas traia o Pisciano. Jogava sua reputação na lama. Apesar da bebida na cabeça, ainda conseguiu pensar a tempo. Olhou para o rapaz na sua frente e limpou a boca com nojo.

- O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO ? - perguntou ao garoto - ESTÁ LOUCO ? Tentando me beijar ? Posso quebrar a sua cara por isso, pirralho ! - falou sacudindo o menino pelos ombros. - Acha que estou bêbado demais para não perceber que você surgiu como uma putinha oferecida e me enganou, me fazendo acreditar que você era uma mulher ?

O garoto estático, respirava ofegantemente e estava de olhos arregalados para MM.

- Se eu te ver novamente, moleque, TE ARREBENTO. – ameaçou o menino e depois o soltou de uma vez contra a parede.

Saiu do box, parou onde estava sua roupa e se vestiu rapidamente. Não olhou para trás. Nunca tocou neste assunto com ninguém. Depois deste ocorrido, quando passava pelo garoto, agia normalmente, como se aquele dia jamais tivesse ocorrido. A princípio o outro baixava os olhos quando o via, depois passou a agir normalmente também.

-o-

O grego se mexeu tirando sua concentração e fazendo-o voltar à realidade. Gemia.

- Está sonhando com o geladinho ?

- ..humm... - gemeu dolorosamente.

- Milo, está tudo bem ?

-... não...

- Milo ?

O cavaleiro de Escorpião começou a chorar.

-o-

Sonhava. Não. Aquilo não era sonho. Era o pior dos pesadelos. Via-se novamente naquele quarto barato de motel, revivendo aquele maldito filme da sua vida.

O outro mal fechou a porta e jogou-o na cama enquanto arrancava suas roupas violentamente. A rudeza da ação marcara a sua pele.

- Espera um pouco. – Milo pediu - Assim é muito...

- O que você quer grego ? - interrompeu-o. O cheiro forte de bebida exalava de sua boca - Quer eu seja "docinho" com você ? Não quer saber como é o sexo entre dois homens ?

- Quero, mas não achei que fosse tão...

A risada do outro ecoou pelo quarto.

- Muito bem, viadinho. Vou embora. Você é muito menina. Arruma outro para meter em você. Me trazer até aqui para ficar fazendo doce. – falou e xingou em sua língua materna.

Milo estava na dúvida. Do jeito que o outro estava alterado, era capaz de sair e contar para todo mundo que o "viadinho grego" era frouxo demais para "dar o rabo".

- Espera. – o Escorpiniano pediu sem muita convicção, ainda pensando se era uma boa ficar com aquele homem alterado pela bebida do jeito que estava.

- Se eu ficar vai ser do meu jeito. – falou parando de vestir a roupa.

O grego apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

O outro jogou-se sobre o cavaleiro de Escorpião e beijou sua boca e pescoço com fúria. Apesar da rudeza, a pessoa que o Escorpiniano tinha escolhido para tirar sua virgindade tinha experiência. O grego ficou rapidamente excitado com a masturbação do outro.

"É melhor assim. Um homem. Jamais desconfiariam que ele pudesse SEQUER olhar para outro homem. Ele NUNCA vai contar. Tem tanto a perder quanto eu." – Milo pensava.

- Agora vira que estou louco para te comer. - disse mordendo de leve a orelha do grego.

O cavaleiro de Escorpião travou.

- O que foi grego ? Não é isso que você quer ?

- É... mas...

- Então vira logo garoto. – ordenou.

- É... você não pode ser menos... agressivo ? – pediu.

Xingou novamente em sua língua mãe.

- Quer que eu te mostre como um homem transa com um viado ou não ?

O grego engoliu seco. Não queria mais ficar ali, mas era tarde. Tinha sido sua própria vítima. Devia ter escolhido outra pessoa para ser o seu primeiro. Afrodite teria sido uma boa escolha. O sueco jamais o machucaria, nem fisicamente nem com palavras.

Sentiu vontade de chorar, mas odiava chorar na frente dos outros e não seria este monstro insensível que o veria fazer isso. Ia agüentar firme.

- Tudo bem. – Milo falou engolindo seco novamente - O que eu tenho que fazer ?

- Só vira e fica de quatro com o rabo voltado para mim. O resto eu faço.

Não gostava do jeito que ele falava. O outro o ofendia e o fazia sentir um lixo, mas foi o Escorpiniano quem foi atrás, não foi ? Agora que agüentasse até o fim.

- Você vai usar um gel ou alguma coisa assim ? – perguntou temeroso.

- Gel ? - a risada forte do outro encheu o quarto - Eu não uso gel, garoto. Acha que não consigo te excitar o suficiente ? - perguntou desafiador.

O grego não respondeu. Apenas se virou.

O outro puxou-o sem delicadeza para a beirada da cama. Milo sentiu-se ser invadido por dedos que faziam um vai e vem frenético, incomodando-o. Gemeu em resposta.

- Isso greguinho. Está louco para eu meter em você, não é ? Pode gemer, que eu gosto. Já vou te dar o que você quer.

O gemido era de dor. O grego fechou os olhos com força para evitar as lágrimas da humilhação. Pensou novamente em sua condição. Era um homem. Não podia ficar chorando. Ainda mais por algo que ele próprio tinha procurado.

O outro tirou o dedo e o incômodo parou. Mal abriu os olhos e uma dor quase dilacerante se seguiu e Milo perdeu a firmeza das pernas, desabando na cama, com um gemido.

- CXXXXXX ! – o outro ainda falou outros palavrões em sua língua materna. - Qual é grego ? Vai colocar peitos ? Vai virar menina ? Não agüenta umazinha não ?

- Desculpa. É que doeu muito quando você entrou. - falou se virando para o outro.

- E você achou o quê ? Que uma transa entre homens só era gostosa ? – questionou debochando - Claro que dói. Mas é assim mesmo, na primeira vez dói, mas depois você acostuma. Agora vira de novo e fica de quatro para eu entrar, vai.

Nem uma mínima demonstração de compreensão pela inexperiência do grego. Não disse que seria mais gentil nem que iria mais devagar. Era apenas "vira e fica de quatro".

- Não. – Milo respondeu baixinho, com os olhos brilhando. As lágrimas já querendo cair.

O outro chegou bem perto.

- Ah, não ! Não me diga que agora você vai chorar ?

O Escorpiniano olhou para o homem à sua frente e depois baixou o olhar humilhado. Engoliu seco e voltou a se virar, ficando de quatro.

- Tudo bem. Você quer ser menina, não é greguinho ? Então vou te tratar como uma. Vai para perto da cabeceira e segura nela.

Obedeceu. Seu corpo ainda estremecia da primeira investida.

- Agora abaixa para ficar o máximo de quatro que você conseguir.

O grego abaixou. Sentiu novamente os dedos do outro dentro de si, desta vez incomodando menos, mas a dor ainda irradiava por seu corpo. Milo estava imóvel. Qualquer movimento doía. Sentiu um alívio quando o outro retirou os dedos.

- Olha só, grego. - falou perto do seu ouvido. - Agora eu vou te mostrar como dois homens fazem. Se doer, aperte a cabeceira com força, depois você vai acostumando.

O outro pouco se importava com o que Milo estava sentindo. O Escorpiniano fechou os olhos com força, esperando. Agora sabia que jamais ouviria da boca daquele homem alguma frase do tipo "se doer, eu paro".

A pressão que se seguiu, com o outro entrando de uma vez, quase fez Milo desmaiar. Seu corpo ficou todo amolecido. A dor era tão forte, que anestesiava seus membros. Sentiu o outro quase abandonar seu corpo, mas logo entrando com mais força, repetindo o movimento e fazendo com que o grego deixasse as lágrimas caírem pela dor. Não dava para reclamar. Tinha escolhido isso. Queria saber como era ser possuído por outro homem, não é ? Queria saber se valia a pena continuar investindo no Aquariano, não é ?

Kamus. Pensar no amigo aliviava um pouco a dor, mas não a cessava. Será que o francês também seria assim, selvagem ? As lágrimas corriam por seu rosto. Era isso o sexo entre dois homens ? Dor ?

Pensar na dor fez com que ela retornasse com mais intensidade, mas logo sentiu as mãos hábeis do outro masturbando seu sexo. Ele era bom naquilo. Os movimentos atrás de si ficaram mais lentos, mas a masturbação seguia vigorosa.

- Goza para mim, greguinho, goza.

Milo estava prestes a se derramar nas mãos do outro. Mal sentiu o alívio do orgasmo, o outro estocou-o novamente com violência. O grego emitiu um alto gemido de dor.

- Calma grego, falta pouco. Nem menina você agüenta ser não ? – perguntou rindo - Deixa eu gozar só mais uma vez. Você tem um corpo muito gostoso. Eu quero meter outras vezes com você. Também vou fazer você gozar. Eu sei que você gostou. - pegou novamente o sexo do Escorpiniano e recomeçou a masturbá-lo.

Mas a dor que vinha de trás e o rasgava por dentro, além do incômodo da fricção da mão do outro em seu sexo era tão grande que Milo não conseguiu se excitar.

Depois de algum tempo, sentiu o membro outro latejando dentro de si. Estava gozando.

O outro tirou de dentro do Escorpiniano e foi ao banheiro. Milo soltou a cabeceira, deitou na cama e se encolheu. Tremia. As lagrimas recomeçaram. Sentia-se humilhado, um lixo.

- Você é muito frouxo, grego. Só conseguiu dar uma e já ficou de pxx mole. Mas foi bom. - aproximou-se do outro, mas Milo se afastou. - Tudo bem, não vou te tocar mais.

O grego estava tão abalado, que não conseguiu se conter e chorou na frente daquele ser abominável. Chorava de soluçar. Estava muito arrependido. Não deveria ter sido com ele. Errara feio ao escolher a dedo o seu primeiro. Claro que se fosse um homem, também teria a perder se os outros descobrissem. Só não imaginou que a agressividade do outro fosse assim tão selvagem. Quando conseguiu se controlar, o outro já estava vestido.

- Valeu grego. É assim que homens fazem. Acho que você ainda vai dar um bom traveco. Você é muito mole para ser ativo também.

Saiu do quarto deixando o Escorpiniano em prantos. Os soluços quase impediam a sua respiração. Ficou com falta de ar e chorou mais.

Sentiu alguém sacudindo-o e gritando consigo. Gritando muito.

-o-

- MILO ! - MM gritava enquanto sacudia o cavaleiro, acordando-o do pesadelo.

O rosto do Escorpiniano estava banhado em lágrimas.

- Não. - pediu se afastando - Não toca em mim.

- Calma. Não vou tocar em você. Está tudo bem ?

- Vá embora.

- Eu já vou. Eu só queria te pedir um favor.

- Fica longe. – suplicou.

- Estou longe, eu... Tudo bem. Vou sentar aqui na poltrona. – e sentou-se - Estou longe agora. Você está bem, Milo ? Teve um pesadelo ?

O grego não respondeu.

- Quer me contar ? - perguntou se levantando.

- NÃO !

- Ok. Calma. Vou ficar longe de você. Você está muito nervoso.

- O que você quer ? - perguntou choroso.

- Eu... queria que você me ajudasse a fazer os outros aceitarem que eu volte à amizade com o Afrodite.

- Tá bom. Agora vai embora. – respondeu com as lágrimas ainda correndo pela face.

- Quer que eu te traga uma água ?

- VAI EMBORA ! - gritou e recomeçou a chorar com força.

- Quer que eu chame o Kamus ?

Milo parou um pouco de chorar e assentiu positivamente. De repente MM caiu em si. O Aquariano o mataria se soubesse que estava no quarto do grego. Chamá-lo não era uma boa. Pegou o telefone, discou o número e entregou ao Escorpiniano, saindo do quarto.

- Oi. – o francês respondeu sonolento ao telefone.

- Kâ... - falou e desabou no choro.

- Milo ? Milo é você ? - o outro perguntava desesperado do outro lado da linha.

Só conseguiu assentir positivamente com a cabeça, o que não era possível do outro ver.

- Estou indo para aí.

Em minutos o Aquariano chegou. Quando entrou no quarto, o grego estava encolhido, próximo à cabeceira da cama. Subiu rapidamente na cama e o abraçou.

- Mon Ange, o que aconteceu ?

O Escorpiniano chorou copiosamente. Não conseguia falar.

- Calma. Eu estou aqui com você. Fica calmo. Eu estou aqui. - acariciava os cabelos e o rosto do amigo, que não parava de chorar.

- Milo, o que aconteceu, morreu alguém ?

O outro respondeu em negativa com a cabeça.

- Foi um pesadelo ?

Assentiu positivamente com a cabeça.

- Você sonhou que alguém morreu ?

Negou.

- Alguém te machucava ou me machucava ?

- E... me.. chucou...eu.. uito. - tentou falar, mas ficou completamente incompreensível.

- Calma Mon Ange. Seja lá o que você sonhou, não foi de verdade, foi só sonho.Agora estou aqui com você e nada ruim vai te acontecer. - beijou a testa do amigo suavemente.

Com o carinho do francês, o Escorpiniano foi ficando mais calmo.

- Ele me machucou. Doeu muito, Kâ. - falou baixinho num tom choroso.

- Ele quem, Mon Ange ?

- Ele.

- Quem é Ele ? - perguntou angustiado ao ver que o grego colocava a mão no rosto e chorava mais. Abraçou o Escorpiniano com força.

- Quem eu pedi para tirar a minha virgindade. – respondeu entre lágrimas.

O tempo pareceu parar para o Aquariano.

- Kâ, me abraça, não me deixa. – suplicou.

- Calma Mon Ange, eu não vou te deixar.

Kamus sentou-se melhor na cama e puxou o grego, pegando-o no colo.

- Me fala o que você sonhou, Mon Ange. - pediu suavemente enquanto acariciava o outro que se agarrava desesperadamente a ele. – Calma. Não vou deixar ninguém te machucar.

- Foi horrível. - começou a relatar ao amigo ainda chorando - Disse que ia me dar o que eu queria, mas foi grosso comigo e me machucou muito. Ele viu minhas lágrimas... - falou chorando - ...mas ao invés de parar, entrou mais forte e a seco. Ainda perguntou se eu não agüentava ser menina. - parou de falar e afundou o rosto no peito do amigo.

Kamus abraçou-o carinhosamente. Passou a mão em seus cachos e secou suas lágrimas.

- Mon Ange, esta história foi só um sonho ou aconteceu de verdade ? – perguntou pedindo aos céus que fosse só um pesadelo.

- Aconteceu Kâ. Foi assim mesmo que aconteceu. - falou parando um pouco o choro e abraçado ao francês. - Foi a pior coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. Fui tão humilhado.

- Mon Ange, por quê você se sujeitou a uma coisa dessas ? - o francês passou a mão no rosto do grego e depois secou-lhe as lágrimas.

- Por você. – respondeu se controlando - Se eu te queria, tinha que saber como era, - olhou para o amigo que ainda estava chocado com o que estava ouvindo – E escolhi alguém que tivesse tanto a perder quanto eu, se descobrissem. Alguém que jamais acreditariam se dissessem que ele transava com homens.

Deu uma pausa e secou as próprias lágrimas antes de continuar

- Mas ele que já era agressivo, com a bebida ficou mais e me machucou muito Kâ. Tanto fisicamente como pelo jeito que falava, dizendo que ia "meter" em mim E mesmo sabendo que era a primeira vez, ele não foi nem um pouco gentil. Disse que depois eu ia acostumar.

Agora Kamus entendia porque o grego usava tanto palavrão e palavras picantes na hora do sexo. Foi assim que aprendeu.

- Mon Ange - falou suavemente - mesmo assim você insistiu em ficar comigo e me levou ao motel ? (2) Não tinha medo que eu te machucasse na segunda vez ?

- Tinha. – confessou. Respirou profundamente. Estava um pouco mais calmo - Mas meu amor por você me empurrava para frente. O jeito era torcer para que você fosse gentil.

- Foi por isso que você teve medo de mim naquele dia em que eu fiquei excitado quando você ficou bêbado e eu te levei para casa ? (3)

Assentiu positivamente.

- Desculpa Kâ. Eu queria ser seu, mas não à força. Eu fiquei apavorado, me perdoa.

- Milo, você é quem tem que me perdoar. - pediu abraçando o outro mais forte – Me desculpa. – suspirou pesadamente – Você sabe que eu jamais te forçaria a fazer qualquer coisa ou te machucaria.

- Eu sei Kâ, mas fazia tão pouco tempo que eu tinha perdido a virgindade que quando você me prendeu com as algemas, eu vi que não teria jeito e estava tudo perdido. Seria contra a minha vontade, de novo. - falou estas últimas palavras com a voz sumida e com lágrima nos olhos.

Milo enterrou novamente a cabeça no peito do outro em busca de conforto.

- Mon Ange, se você não queria, por que insistiu nessa primeira vez ?

Os belos olhos azuis do grego voltaram-se para o amigo.

- Tinha medo dele falar que tinha ido ao motel comigo e todo mundo saber que eu era viado. Ele estava bêbado. Podia muito bem se safar dizendo que eu o seduzi. Seria um escândalo, mas na verdade tive medo de você saber e ficar com nojo de mim. Aí eu o perderia para sempre.

Era uma situação muito delicada. Não adiantava ficar falando que Milo agiu errado. O grego já havia pagado o preço. Apontar o erro apenas aprofundava a ferida. O francês suspirou e passou a mão no rosto do amigo secando novamente suas lágrimas.

- Eu te machuquei alguma vez ? – perguntou - Por favor me diga, não me esconda isso.

- Não Kâ, você nunca me machucou. Você sempre foi gentil e carinhoso comigo.

- Pois agora eu serei extremamente cuidadoso. – disse secando as lágrimas do outro.

- Como assim Kâ ? – perguntou sem entender.

- Milo, acho que eu já estava exagerando.

- Kâ, eu sei que você é chegado em S&M e eu gosto do jeito que você brinca...

Brincar era a palavra que usavam para substituir a palavra sexo.

- Milo !

- É verdade Kâ. Você pode até dizer que não, mas eu sei que você gosta de um pouco de S&M, mas não tem problema, eu também gosto. Você nunca me machucou, Kâ. Não pare de brincar comigo. – pediu - Não me trate diferente, por favor. Quero que seja como sempre foi. Você lembra da penúltima vez, que você me algemou e me bateu de leve com os ramos de trigo ? – perguntou secando completamente o rosto.

- Milo, sem perversões, o assunto é sério.

- Mas é sério. Eu sei que você gostou de "bater" em mim. Eu também me diverti muito "apanhando". Aliás, isso me faz lembrar que você é quem vai para as algemas na próxima. – sorriu - Aí eu vou te torturar e fazer cócegas com o trigo e você vai...

- PODE PARAR ESCORPIÃO – falou rudemente - Acha que eu não te conheço e não sei o que está tentando mudar de assunto ? – disse aborrecido - Acha mesmo que consigo pensar em noites de prazer quando a pessoa que eu amo me liga se esvaindo em lágrimas e depois me conta algo abominável que aconteceu de verdade ?

O Escorpiniano ficou mudo, supreendendo-se pela agressividade do outro.

- Eu quero o nome, Milo. AGORA.

Se falasse qualquer coisa, o Aquariano iria até o inferno buscar o outro. Não queria o amigo preso ou envolvido em alguma tragédia. Repentinamente repensou as palavras ditas a pouco pelo amigo e sorriu. Kamus tinha falado "a pessoa que eu amo". Ainda estava pensando na declaração que o outro fez sem perceber. O grego logo voltou a ficar sério. Sabia o quanto Kamus se aborrecia quando ele sorria no meio de alguma conversa séria. Era melhor amenizar as coisas.

- Kamus, - disse suavemente - agora não somos mais meros cavaleiros, temos o nome da Fundação a zelar. Você sempre me diz que com esta globalização toda estão de olho na gente. Então se já é difícil para os doadores e a sociedade aceitar o relacionamento de dois homens, imagine aceitarem um crime. Ou você acha que eu não sei que você vai estripar este sujeito ? Vai no mínimo esquartejá-lo e colocar seus pedaços em um esquife de gelo para exibir lá na arena como prêmio.

- Excelente idéia. O nome.

- Está vendo ? É por isso que não dá para contar.

- Milo, imagine se fosse o contrário. Se fosse eu quem tivesse sido estuprado. Pode dizer o que quiser, - disse impedindo o outro de falar - mas é óbvio que você foi estuprado. Imagine se tivesse acontecido comigo. Você era capaz de tudo para descobrir quem tinha feito isso e quando descobrisse, arrancaria pedaço por pedaço do corpo deste infeliz.

De fato, o grego ficaria enlouquecido se isso tivesse acontecido com o Aquariano.

- Por isso mesmo, Kâ. Se isso tivesse acontecido com você, você me diria que não valia a pena, que se eu o matasse, eu com certeza seria preso, nunca mais nos veríamos e não poderíamos mais ficarmos juntos. Ainda diria que a culpa era sua porque foi você que o procurou, querendo perder a virgindade. Então, se aconteceu o que você queria, o outro nem tinha tanta culpa assim e...

- PXXXX ! QUER PARAR DE FALAR RACIONALMENTE, COMO EU FAÇO ! - gritou com o outro - QUE DROGA! – suas mãos tremiam e os olhos ficaram enevoados – Será que é TÃO difícil para você ver o quanto me importo com você e que não suporto saber que te machucaram ? Não DÁ para ouvir isso e achar NORMAL – gritou.

Milo arregalou os olhos e ficou mudo.

- Desculpa. Não queria ser agressivo com você. – falou e o abraçou o grego – Mas não faz isso comigo, Mon Ange, não me diz que não posso fazer nada.

- Kâ. – falou passando a mão nos cabelos do francês - eu agradeço todo o carinho e preocupação que você tem por mim, mas eu prefiro ser estuprado e...

- Não diga isso, por favor. - o Aquariano suplicou olhando para o amigo.

- Desculpa, mas eu prefiro ter passado o que passei e ter você do meu lado, a ter a minha "honra lavada" e te perder para sempre. Infelizmente aconteceu Kâ e não importa o que se faça, não dá para apagar o passado, mas se lembre que eu não sou nenhuma pobre garotinha deflorada, fui eu quem fui atrás e...

O francês colocou a mão nos lábio do outro.

- Não se culpe mais. – respirou profundamente – Tudo bem, Milo. Se você não quer me dar o nome, eu entendo. Então só me conta do começo como tudo aconteceu.

- Você acha que eu sou bobo, Kâ ? – perguntou se afastando – O que você quer é achar alguma pista que te leve a ao nome.

O francês suspirou fortemente.

- Milo, o que eu faço com você ? – perguntou olhando nos belos olhos azuis do outro.

- Me abraça ? - pediu com um ar infantil.

Kamus suspirou novamente e abraçou o outro. Ia desistir, mas apenas temporariamente. Milo era muito teimoso para ceder.

- Mon Ange, promete que um dia você vai me contar tudo e vai me dar o nome ?

- Prometo. - e se aconchegou mais nos braços do francês.

Ficaram um bom tempo abraçados. De repente o grego se lembrou da hora. Olhou no relógio. Tinha apenas quarenta minutos para se arrumar e chegar na Fundação.

- Kâ, estou muito atrasado. Obrigado – deu um selinho no outro. - Eu te amo. - e correu para o chuveiro.

Kamus ficou meditando sobre tudo o que o outro tinha dito. Milo tinha medo de perdê-lo. Estranho. O grego sabia o quanto o Aquariano era metódico contra os inimigos. Será que era medo do francês ser preso, ou na verdade era medo do amante perder uma batalha ?

"Um homem que ninguém acreditaria se dissessem que transava com homens. Um homem que tivesse tanto a perder quanto Milo. Um homem que causaria medo ao grego se lutasse com o Aquariano. Um homem agressivo com o Escorpiniano. Um homem que quando bebia se tornava pior." Kamus repassava tudo o que tinha ouvido.

Estreitou os olhos. O grego havia dado a dica que o agressor era estrangeiro (4). Apenas dois cavaleiros se encaixavam esta descrição. Um era italiano e o outro espanhol.

MM escondia o relacionamento com o sueco e era notadamente agressivo. Tinha sugerido ao francês para transarem em dois casais e ainda perguntara "quantas vezes" o grego o traíra (5).

Shura odiava o Escorpiniano sem motivo aparente e era muito grosso com ele. Em uma certa conversa, tinha feito uma pergunta sobre homossexuais a Kamus, mas era para o grego que olhava (6).

Os dois tinham pose de machão. Tinham muito a perder se descobrissem. Mas qual dos dois teria sido ?

A dúvida passeava na mente do francês e o consumia por dentro.

-oOo-

Na Fundação...

Milo chegou cinco minutos atrasado. Entrou na sala e tentou se comportar o mais normal possível. Ao término de suas aulas encontrou o Pisciano no corredor. Estavam conversando quando foram interrompidos por alguns alunos. Teffy e Volpi que passavam cumprimentaram os dois professores com beijos e abraços. Cardosinha quis mostrar a nova escova de dente ao professor de música e Fernando veio mostra um inseto diferente que capturara. O grego parecia feito de açúcar. As crianças realmente o adoravam.

- Professor Milo, professor Milo, fiz um desenho para você. - Kitsune Youko vinha correndo com uma folha na mão.

O grego pegou-a no colo. O desenho era de uma guitarra toda estilizada.

- Ficou lindo. - era realmente impressionante - Posso ficar com ele ?

- Pode.

- Obrigado.

A garotinha abraçou e beijou o professor e depois esticou o pescoço para beijar o professor de Artes também. O grego colocou-a no chão e a menina saiu correndo.

- É incrível Milo. Essa menina tem apenas sete anos e é um espetáculo com um lápis na mão. Eu a coloquei como líder de projeto para o cenário.

- Dido ! A menina só tem SETE ANOS !

- Eu sei, Mi, mas não veja como exploração. Ela é muito talentosa e preciso de toda ajuda agora, mas não se preocupe. A Pipe, a Ilia e a Lady estão me ajudando muito. A Ilia está no mesmo grupo que a Youko e como é bem responsável, está monitorando a menina.

- Ok. Só não exija demais das crianças.

- Tudo bem. Estou contando que virão crianças especiais com dons para desenhos também. Estou precisando de gente com idéia para os cenários.

- Mas você não perde tempo, não é ? – comentou rindo.

- Você disse para tratá-las como capacitadas. Sabe que de coitadinhas não tem nada.

O grego sorriu. Era verdade. Talvez pela dureza da vida, algumas crianças se comportavam como adultas, sendo cuidadosas e responsáveis. Até mais que os adultos.

- Eu preciso te contar uma coisa. – o Escorpiniano começou o assunto

- O que é ?

- O MM foi em casa hoje.

- Fazer o quê ? - perguntou surpreso.

- Pedir para eu ajudar vocês a serem amigos perante o Santuário.

- NÃO acredito ! - quase gritou e depois falou baixinho, sorrindo - Ele fez isso ? Que amorzinho !

Afrodite estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- E o que você acha que precisamos fazer para que os outros pensem que somos amigos ?

- Pensei em um jeito para que os outros OBRIGUEM vocês a serem amigos.

- Obriguem Mi ? Acho que vou adorar isso.

- Vamos almoçar que eu te conto como.

-oOo-

O grego chegou no anfiteatro por volta das duas e meia. Afrodite estava reunido com os outros cavaleiros que tinha convidado para participarem da peça: Shaka, Mu e Kanon.

- Oi galera. – o Escorpiniano cumprimentou-os de uma vez.

- Oi Milo. Estamos discutindo detalhes sobre a atuação das crianças especiais.

- Legal.

- Você quer participar ?

- Claro. Mas terei que dar uma saída rápida para conversar com a Sinistra Negra. A menina está impossível. Bateu em um menino e estou com receio que ela apronte amanhã na chegada das outras crianças.

Era mentira. Esta era a deixa que Milo e Dido tinham combinado para entrar no assunto.

- Não se preocupe Mi, daqui a um tempo ela vai amar meninos. – o sueco afirmou.

- Tomara, porque hoje ela é muito extremista.

- Parece até filha do MM. - Afrodite falou e riu.

- Falando em MM – Milo começou - Já faz tempo que vocês não se falam direito, não é ?

- Ah, Mi, nem quero falar nisso, faz muito tempo que...

- Eu também acho. - Shaka falou interrompendo o sueco.

- Acha o quê, Shaka ?

- Que já faz tempo demais.

- Acho que já estava na hora de vocês dois pararem de infantilidade e voltarem à amizade. – o Escorpiniano completou.

- Eu também acho. – Mu fez coro com os amigos.

- Ei, espera aí gente. Não é tão simples assim. – o sueco se defendeu - Não posso chegar lá pegar na mão dele e falar "ei, vamos ser amigos novamente" e vivermos felizes para sempre. Isso é realidade.

- Tudo bem, Dido. Então por que você não o convida para fazer um papel na peça ? Seria uma outra forma de dizer "ei, vamos ser amigos novamente" – Milo sugeriu.

- Você está louco Mi ? Ele nunca aceitaria.

- Se você não convidar, ele não pode aceitar. – Kanon que estava quieto, se manifestou.

- Até você Kanon ?

- Claro.

- Não sei. – o Pisciano dizia aos outros - Nem tem papel para ele. Talvez não dê certo.

- Sei um papel ótimo para ele, mas teremos que chamar o Deba também. – Shaka falou.

- Tá, mas será que dá tempo de ensaiar ? – o Pisciano perguntou incerto.

- Dido, você acha que o MM tem tão pouco cérebro assim que não consiga decorar meia dúzia de falas em um mês ? – o Escorpiniano fez a pergunta que faria com que todos apoiassem a convocação.

Afrodite ficou muito sem graça. Claro que era tudo fingimento.

- É.. hã.. Não. Não acho isso. – o sueco falou se desculpando.

- Então está decidido. Você VAI convidá-lo para a peça. – Kanon ordenou.

- Se der ALGUM problema a culpa é de vocês. – o Pisciano ameaçou os demais.

- Pode deixar que a gente agüenta o tranco. - Mu respondeu.

- Shaka, você se importaria de ir comigo convidá-lo ? – Afrodite pediu.

- Larga de ser viadinho Dido ! – Milo recriminou o amigo - Vá sozinho. Afinal você é um homem ou um saco de batatas ?

- Ai, para convidar o MM acho que estou mais para um saco de batatas.

Os outros cavaleiros riram.

-oOo-

Milo saiu no meio da tarde como combinara com Afrodite e foi falar com a menina. A garota achou estranho o comentário do professor, pedindo que não se aborrecesse com os novos garotos. Fazia tempo que não batia em nenhum menino, mas mesmo assim Sinistra Negra prometeu se comportar.

Quando o grego voltou ao anfiteatro, ficou sabendo da novidade. O Pisciano já havia ligado para MM e Aldebaran e disse que queria falar com eles à noite. Os outros cavaleiros ainda cumprimentavam o sueco pela coragem.

- Se eu não voltar amanhã vocês prometem que fazem um enterro digno para mim ? - perguntou com cara de coitadinho.

- Tudo bem, Dido, a gente faz. - Milo respondeu rindo.

- Não se preocupe Afrodite, no máximo ele vai te mandar para o Inferno e nem teremos que fazer seu enterro. - Kanon explicou rindo mais ainda.

Afrodite fez cara de resignado, mas por dentro soltava fogos de artifício.

-oOo-

Estava quase terminando o ensaio com os dois meninos que tocariam violino na cena do Shaka, quando viu o celular vibrando. Depois da aula pegou a ligação perdida. Era Kamus.

Ligou curioso para o amigo enquanto se dirigia ao estacionamento da Fundação.

- Oi Kâ, sou eu.

- Oi Milo. Eu queria conversar com você. Será que podemos nos encontrar hoje à noite ?

- Claro.

Estranhou. O francês não o chamou de Mon Ange e ainda pediu para conversar. E precisava pedir ?

- Você está sozinho, Kâ ?

- Estou. Hoje você pode ?

- Posso.

- Ok. Passo na sua casa às oito. - e desligou.

O grego gelou. Se estava sozinho, não o estava chamando pelo apelido carinhoso, pediu para conversar e nem esperou o outro se despedir. Isso significava problemas.

Repassou mentalmente os últimos acontecimentos. Kamus muito atencioso. Já tinha visto este filme. Sempre que ia terminar com uma menina, tratava-a muito bem para que não ficasse arrasada ou triste com ele. Contara ao francês sobre sua primeira vez, mas se negara a dizer quem foi. Sua respiração parou. Lembrou-se do que Kamus falou no sábado, quando se reconciliaram. "Está tudo acabado entre nós. Se você não pode me falar as coisas, não posso confiar em você"

Só podia ser isso. O outro ia terminar.

Pensou em ligar de volta, mas teve medo. Ao vivo ainda podia argumentar. Se o outro terminasse pelo telefone, seriam mais dias ignorando o Escorpiniano.

Suas pernas travaram, suas mãos tremeram e o coração acelerou.

- Calma Milo. Não é nada disso. Ele quer apenas conversar. Você está com o lado emocional muito aflorado pelo pesadelo de hoje de manhã. É só isso. – tentou se convencer.

Mas não adiantou. Realmente lembrar o que fazia questão de esquecer, desestabilizara o grego e a tristeza se abateu sobre ele.

-oOo-

No templo de Aquário...

Kamus ainda estava com o telefone na mão. Estava nervoso. Suspirou profundamente.

- Chega de adiar. De hoje não passa. – disse a si mesmo.

_Próximo capítulo_: Kamus leva Milo para conversar no mesmo lugar onde o Escorpiniano tentou o suicídio. O grego finalmente descobre o motivo da mudança de comportamento do Aquariano. O conteúdo da conversa tem um grande impacto na vida dos dois.

Nota da autora: Explicações

( 1 ) É um palavrão em italiano, semelhante a cxxxxxx em português. Desculpem a baixaria.

( 2 ) História contada em Recordações - Fase: Lembranças - Capítulo I - O começo e o fim e Recordações - Fase: Lembranças - Capítulo II - A primeira vez

( 3 ) História contada em Recordações - Fase: Fotos - Capítulo I - Os amigos e Recordações - Fase: Fotos - Capítulo IV - Os novos amigos

( 4 ) História contada em Recordações - Fase: Lembranças - Capítulo II - A primeira vez

( 5 ) História contada em Curtindo a Vida... Mês de Junho - Semana III -Lual do Terror II

( 6 ) História contada em Recordações - Fase: Fotos - Capítulo I - Os amigos

Nota da autora - agradecimentos

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanham a fic, principalmente as que mandaram e-mail:

Volpi - Estava com problema no micro mas não deixou de mandar uma mensagem dizendo que quando conseguir vai ler.

(B. Patty) - Tomara que seu micro resolva ficar feliz logo e não te deixe na mão. Espero que consiga ler em breve. Bjão .

Anjo Setsuna - Amou a apresentação do Dido e ficou honrada por aparecer. Achou as "meninas" cômicas e penosa a reconciliação . Tadinho do Kâ, ainda mais pelas novidades: um filho e "sanduíche" ? rsrsrs

(B. Patty) - Eu fiquei morrendo de ciúme de você. Concordo sobre o Kâ. E confusão ? Basta ter o Milo no meio. rsrsrs

Calíope Amphora - Gostou muito do cap. Achou o visual das "meninas" hilário. Achou linda a apresentação do Dido. Gostou da sinceridade dos dois na reconciliação e achou lindo o Mi querer adotar. Gostou também do conselho do Shaka.

(B. Patty) - Amei seu e-mail e adorei sua sugestão. Espero que este cap tenha aplacado um pouquinho da curiosidade, mas a verdade completa ainda será revelada um pouquinho mais para frente (huhuhahaha. Eta menina para gostar de suspense essa Bela Patty ! rsrs)

Cardosinha - Achou o máximo os meninos de meninas (principalmente o Mi) e linda a reconciliação dos dois. Gostou da iniciativa do Shaka e quer saber quando o Milo vai dizer que sabe do Mu e do Shaka.

(B. Patty) - No mês de Agosto/Setembro na fic o Milo vai falar com o Shaka e a partir daí, estes dois fofinhos serão figurinhas constantes na fic... Aguarde...

Carola Weasley - Achou o estilo dos meninos Sailor Moon e se divertiu muito. Disse que o Mi é muito depravado. Como pode falar aquilo para o Kâ enquanto pede desculpas ? E está LOUCA para o Ian aparecer.

(B. Patty) - Pior que eu pensei mesmo na Sailor Moon, parece até que eu estava vendo o Kanon. rsrsrs. O Mi é realmente impossível. Bem, o Ian vai aparecer nesta série da fic (Julho), na última semana, cheio de novidades... Falta pouco... rsrs

Ilia-Chan - Achou o Mi a cara da Britney Spears em "Crazy". rsrsrs. Adorou conhecer o Mi e ganhar a rosa do Dido. Também achou muito legal a atitude do Kâ na reconciliação. Gostou do Shaka e do Mu aparecerem um pouquinho e está cismada com o Shura (primeira vez do Mi).

(B. Patty) - Se eu tivesse pensado nisso, acho que teria colocado o Milo cantando e dançando. rsrsrs. Vc tem razão. O Kâ já ama o Milo é só tomar coragem e dizer. O Shakinha e o Mu logo logo aparecerão mais, além do Ian. Não é só vc que está cismada com o Shura. O francês está LOUCO !

Kitsune Youko - Achou bem fofo o Dido e as crianças. Gostou da reconciliação, mas acha o francês muito neurótico. Mas sobre as meninas, só os enxergou como "travecos mesmo" rsrs

(B. Patty) - Tadinho do Kâ. Ele é carente. Realmente as "meninas" devem ter ficado hilárias. rsrsrs

Lolita Calíope (Cale) - Finalmente conseguiu ler o terceiro cap, gostou muito do cap e do recadinho.

(B. Patty) - Snif ! Vc tem METADE da minha idade ! Snif. Bem, fazer o quê. Espero que vc consiga ler os outros caps em breve. Bjão ! Apareça !

Nana Pizanni - Gostou muito da reconciliação, se sentiu lendo algo real. Riu das "meninas" (principalmente do Shura). Achou a apresentação do Dido interessante e está curiosa pelos próximos caps.

(B. Patty) - Espero que a curiosidade tenha diminuído (será ?) com este cap. Em breve as crianças especiais vão aparecer e vai ter muita novidade. .

Pipe - Ficou eufórica por aparecer junto do Peixinho. Riu muito da maquiagem das "meninas" e da batalha contra os "tarados" lá fora. Gostou da atitude do Kâ na reconciliação e está curiosa para saber sobre o Mi e o que o MM quer.

(B. Patty) - Aqui está o que o MM queria. Não dava para perder o Peixinho assim, não é ? Agora ele que se cuide, pois o francês está se roendo por dentro !

Sinistra Negra - Riu muito com as "assanhadas" e o Milito de rosa. E achou a reconciliação muito fofa. Quer que o Ian apareça logo e quer mais Mu & Shaka.

(B. Patty) - Acho que "assanhada" é um bom termo para o Milo. rsrsrs. Finalmente os dois se entenderam ! Ufa ! E logo logo terá o Ian e mais Mu & Shaka. Prometo.

Teffy - Gostou de ter virado grude do Mi e gostou da reconciliação dos dois. Também quer ganhar uma rosa. Adorou as meninas e achou cômico os "tarados".

(B. Patty) - Menina, você é tão impossível que mesmo que seja só para dizer um oi ao Mi, você aparece rsrs. Realmente, ninguém merece aqueles tarados abusadores, não ? rsrs

Nota da autora: contato.

Podem escrever, pois fico muito feliz. Prometo que respondo todos os e-mails.

Para mandar comentários, críticas, dicas ou opiniões, podem me contatar no e-mail no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com

- Jun/2005 -


	2. Semana I O Pedido

**Curtindo a Vida Adoidado - Ano I - Mês Julho**

-oOo-

_Capítulo anterior: No capítulo MM pediu ajuda a Milo para voltar à amizade com o sueco perante os dourados.O Escorpiniano contou a Kamus sobre sua horrível primeira vez e o francês não vê a hora de colocar as mãos em quem fez tamanha atrocidade. Milo recebe uma ligação e se entristece pois acha que o Aquariano quer terminar. _

- Calma Milo. Não é nada disso. Ele quer apenas conversar. Você está com o lado emocional muito aflorado pelo pesadelo de hoje de manhã. É só isso. – tentou se convencer.

Mas não adiantou. Realmente lembrar o que fazia questão de esquecer, desestabilizara o grego e a tristeza se abateu sobre ele.

No templo de Aquário...

Kamus ainda estava com o telefone na mão. Estava nervoso. Suspirou profundamente.

- Chega de adiar. De hoje não passa. – disse a si mesmo.

-oOo-

Curtindo a Vida Adoidado - Ano I - Mês Julho - Semana I – O presente

Segunda à noite. Templo de Escorpião.

O francês chegou na casa do Escorpiniano pontualmente às oito horas. Escondeu seu cosmo e foi silenciosamente até o quarto. Sorriu ao sentir o cheiro do perfume no ar. Milo se arrumava na suíte.

Kamus saiu do quarto e foi até a sala. Sentou-se pegando uma revista qualquer.

Levantou os olhos da leitura quando sentiu a presença do outro no local. Sorriu ao ver a produção do amante.

O grego estava estonteante. Uma calça jeans em tom verde musgo, uma camiseta branca de linha com gola V, um suave detalhe em verde no peito e sapatos puxando para o bege completavam o conjunto. Seus belos cabelos azulados, ainda úmidos, conferiam-lhe um toque especial.

- Oi. Boa noite. - o Aquariano cumprimentou-o.

- Boa noite. - deu um sorriso leve e depois baixou o olhar.

Milo ainda estava muito melancólico.

O francês se levantou e lhe deu um beijo suave.

- Você está maravilhoso. - confessou ao ouvido do grego.

- Você também, Kâ, aliás, sempre está. – disse olhando-o de cima a baixo com um sorriso sedutor.

Apesar do outro estar sorrindo, o cavaleiro de Aquário percebeu que o amigo estava triste.

"Foi o pesadelo" pensou. "Melhor nem tocar neste assunto".

-o-

- Aonde vamos Kâ ? – perguntou fechando a porta do carro.

- Que tal começarmos em um barzinho ? - sugeriu.

Conversaram um pouco sobre as crianças da Fundação e sobre o show no início de Agosto. Kamus estacionou o carro e desceram. Ao chegarem na porta, o Aquariano pediu mesa para três. Milo arregalou os olhos.

- Kamus, - chamou-o como costumava chamar quando não estavam sozinhos - Por que pediu mesa para três ? - perguntou curioso - Está esperando alguém ? - rapidamente veio à sua mente o que tinha falado ao amigo no dia da reconciliação. "Sanduíche". Será que era uma garota ? Se fosse a ruiva do cinema, Milo a estrangularia antes que ela SEQUER ousasse deitar o olhar no SEU francês.

- Ora Milo - falou baixinho - a gente sempre faz isso. Apenas casais pedem mesa para dois.

O grego fechou os olhos por instantes. Achou que desde o domingo o relacionamento ia melhorar, deixando estes "fingimentos" de lado. Ia falar alguma coisa, mas o garçom chegou.

O Aquariano sentou-se um pouco longe do amigo e virou sua cadeira um pouco para a entrada. Pediram as bebidas. O Escorpiniano esperou o garçom sair.

- E aí Kamus ? Quer que eu fique com alguma menina para disfarçar melhor ? - perguntou em tom de deboche - Posso tirar a roupa e ir me oferecer de mesa em mesa, se você quiser. – disse com os olhos brilhando de raiva.

- Milo, onde você quer chegar ?

- Em lugar nenhum – disse sarcasticamente – Eu não sou um homem objeto ? Não sou uma carne exposta na vitrine ? Então que se fxxx. Quem sabe desta vez eu não consigo uma graninha pelo serviço ? – perguntou olhando fixamente para o outro.

- Calma Milo. Tudo bem, desculpe pela mesa. – pediu ainda chocado com o comentário do outro – Prometo que a noite ainda vai ser boa.

- Ah é ? Por quê ? Vai me mandar para um motel, fxxxx com alguma vagabunda ? - perguntou em tom agressivo.

O Aquariano fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. O garçom retornou e trouxe as bebidas, saindo em seguida.

- Milo, por favor pare com isso. - pediu.

- Qual é, Kamus ? Não posso nem pensar em me divertir ? – disse com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

- Duvido que se eu te mandasse fazer isso você se divertiria. – respondeu seriamente para o grego.

- Humf ! – falou com desdém – Pois isso me divertiria MUITO MAIS que ficar aqui nesta mesa para TRÊS. - falou e virou-se para o outro lado.

O francês aproximou-se. Não queria gritar.

- Agora eu entendi. Eu pensei ter ouvido você dizer que estava cansado de ir ao motel. - deu uma pausa para continuar – Mas agora sei que o problema é a companhia. Vai ver que só cansou de ir comigo, não é, Milo ? Que pena. - observou visivelmente chateado.

O Escorpiniano engoliu seco. No final da tarde estava triste porque achava que Kamus ia desmanchar e agora fazia uma dessa ? Deixava o francês pensar que era ele quem não se interessava mais ? Não suportou. Estava muito fragilizado naquela noite. No mesmo instante os olhos do grego se encheram de água.

- Vou ao banheiro. - falou e saiu rapidamente.

Fechou a porta e deixou as lágrimas caírem. Respirou fundo, secou o rosto e voltou para a mesa.

- Kamus, desculpa pelo que falei agora a pouco, eu... - nem bem começou a falar e seus olhos ficaram enevoados novamente. Ficou olhando para o copo.

- Milo ?

- Por favor não fala comigo. Se eu tiver que falar ou olhar para você, vou ter que levantar e ir ao banheiro lavar o rosto.

- Ok. - o Aquariano falou e tomou sua bebida de uma vez - Vamos embora.

O grego olhou para o amigo. Ouvi-lo dizer que iam embora, arrasou-o. Não conseguiu evitar que as lágrimas corressem.

- Milo - o francês falou baixinho - não seque o rosto. Ninguém percebeu. Só passe a mão no seu queixo de leve. Vá ao banheiro enquanto vou pagar a conta. Nos encontramos lá fora. Apenas vamos para um lugar mais calmo, ok ?

O Escorpiniano assentiu com a cabeça.

-o-

Encontraram-se do lado de fora e entraram no carro.

- Aonde você quer ir ? – Kamus perguntou.

- Não quero ir para lugar nenhum. – falou irritado e virou para o outro lado.

O francês respirou fundo e contou até três, mas não conseguiu se conter. Naquela noite o amante o estava tirando do sério.

- O que é que você quer Milo ? – perguntou enquanto dirigia – Quer se divertir ? Quer que eu te deixe em algum motel ? – questionou sarcasticamente.

O Escorpiniano estava realmente muito frágil. A simples menção da palavra motel, depois da cena que tinha feito no bar, fez com que o grego colocasse a mão no rosto e começasse a chorar. Kamus parou o carro, tirou seu cinto e o cinto do cavaleiro de Escorpião e o abraçou.

- Oh, Mon Ange, me desculpa, eu estava bravo, falei sem pensar. Não precisa chorar. Nós vamos onde você quiser ir.

- Me leva para casa. Hoje eu não sou boa companhia para ninguém. - disse choroso.

- E se a gente for ver estrelas ? – sugeriu.

- Ver estrelas ? - perguntou se soltando e ainda fungando.

- É. Só eu e você. - falou enquanto acariciava o cabelo do amigo.

- Só eu e você ?

- É em um lugar bem calmo.

- O melhor lugar para ver estrelas é da rampa de salto de asa-delta. - falou secando as lágrimas.

- Não Milo. Não quero ir até lá com você. Acho melhor...

É claro que o francês se referia ao fato de ter sido lá que o grego tentara suicídio (1) e por isso não era um bom lugar, mas Milo estava completamente desestabilizado emocionalmente depois de ter que reviver aquele horror no pesadelo e não foi assim que interpretou. Achou que Kamus não queria ir COM ELE, mas se fosse com outra pessoa, iria. Voltou a colocar as mãos no rosto.

- Mon Ange. – voltou a abraçá-lo - Não fica assim. Se é o que você quer, a gente vai até lá. Só não quero que te ver desse jeito, tudo bem ?

O Escorpiniano se soltou e enxugou as lágrimas. Assentiu positivamente. No caminho Kamus entrou no drive thru de uma lanchonete.

- O que você quer ? - perguntou ao grego.

Milo ficou chateado. Agora achava que o francês não queria mais entrar nos lugares com ele.

- Nada. - respondeu virando-se para o outro lado.

Já estavam perto do caixa e o Aquariano não quis chamar atenção. O comportamento do outro o estava irritando, porém achou melhor ficar quieto. O grego não estava em seu estado normal.

Kamus pediu um shake de chocolate, um sanduíche e uma batata-frita grande para cada. Entregou o pacote ao amigo que apenas colocou-o no chão, sem abrir.

-o-

O lugar onde saltavam de asa delta costumava ficar vazio à noite. A estrada que levava até o monte não era nada segura e não tinha proteção que impedisse que algum carro despencasse caso o motorista de aproximasse muito da borda. Aliás, vários acidentes com vítimas já haviam ocorrido, com carros caindo lá embaixo durante a noite. Quem ia, normalmente ia de moto, mas mesmo o local em volta da rampa era cheio de pedras pontiagudas e escorregadias e por isso os namorados não eram profundos admiradores do lugar.

Mas Kamus era um bom motorista.

Naquela noite, o lugar estava vazio. O cavaleiro de Aquário parou o carro e desligou o farol.

- Eu quero conversar com você, Milo. Será que podemos passar para o banco de trás para termos mais espaço ? - perguntou.

O grego gelou. Não esperava que o outro fosse tão direto. Começou a tremer.

O Aquariano saiu e puxou o banco para frente. Deu a volta no carro e abriu a porta.

- Me dá sua mão. - pediu oferecendo a mão ao Escorpiniano.

"Ele está me oferecendo a mão. Será que já vai me levar até a borda ? Não. Pediu para conversarmos lá trás. Vai querer falar comigo primeiro. Só depois vai deixar eu me jogar lá embaixo" refletia enquanto pegava a mão do Aquariano.

Kamus retirou-o suavemente do carro e puxou o banco para frente. Depois, pegou novamente na mão do amigo e conduziu-o ao banco de trás. Milo portou-se obedientemente, como uma ovelha levada ao matadouro.

O Aquariano deixou a porta da frente aberta para ficar claro e não embaçar os vidros. A noite estava muito agradável e não era necessário ligar o ar condicionado. A brisa marinha refrescava o ambiente.

- Milo. - chamou a atenção do outro - Você reclamou recentemente do nosso relacionamento, dizendo indiretamente que não sou romântico e nem te levo para passear, você lembra ?

O grego estava encostado na porta que ficava atrás do banco do passageiro, para ficar de frente para o Mestre do Gelo e da Água.

- Eu ia te dizer isso antes, mas depois da nossa reconciliação e do que você me contou hoje pela manhã, está realmente difícil adiar mais para te falar. - o francês completou.

Ouvir isso fez com que recomeçasse a chorar.

- Desculpa, Kâ – pediu entre lágrimas - eu juro que não estou fazendo isso para você ficar com pena de mim e não terminar, mas... Desculpa... - disse com a voz sumida - ...eu não consigo...

O grego recolocou a mão no rosto.

- Mon Ange, - o francês se aproximou e pegou as mãos do outro entre as suas - eu não vou terminar com você, - disse secando suas lágrimas - que idéia absurda é essa ?

- Não vai ? - perguntou choroso.

- Claro que não.

O grego jogou-se nos ombros do outro e chorou mais ainda. O Aquariano ficou entristecido. Milo não era uma pessoa que tipicamente chorava. Pelo jeito o pesadelo tinha arrasado o amigo e afetado completamente seu controle emocional.

- Oh, Mon Ange. - disse abraçando o outro - Você está muito fragilizado pelo pesadelo que você teve. Esqueça essa lembrança ruim, por favor. Já acabou e eu não vou deixar que nada aconteça com você. - acariciou os cabelos cacheados do amante - Vou colocar uma música para você se acalmar, tudo bem ?

Kamus foi até a frente do carro e colocou um CD. Voltou com um pacotinho de lenços de papel e abriu, entregando um ao Escorpiniano. A música lenta enchia o ambiente a acalmava o grego.

O francês deixou o controle remoto do CD player no banco do motorista. Encostou-se na porta e fez sinal com a mão para o Escorpiniano se aproximar.

- Vem cá. Põe as pernas no banco e deita aqui no meu peito.

O Escorpiniano obedeceu, deitando-se de costas para Kamus. Os dois ficaram de frente para o outro lado. O Aquariano ofereceu outro lenço de papel ao amigo e ficou acariciando seus braços. O grego foi se acalmando. O francês deslizou os dedos pelo braço do outro cavaleiro e enlaçou sua mão.

- Mon Ange, me desculpa se não tenho te tratado bem. - pediu beijando de leve o rosto do cavaleiro de Escorpião - Tenho sido muito frio e nem um pouco romântico. Você não merece isso.

Milo fungava de vez em quando e passava de leve os dedos sobre a mão do Aquariano.

- Realmente me desculpe meu Escorpiãozinho, mas eu nunca me relacionei com um homem antes. Não sabia como agir. – explicou.

O francês afastou os cabelos perfumados do outro e beijou-o novamente no rosto. Recomeçou a acariciar seu braço e falava-lhe bem próximo do ouvido.

- Com mulheres é diferente, Milo. – deu uma pausa - A gente pode chamar uma menina de minha gatinha, minha florzinha que tudo fica numa boa. Ela não vai achar ruim e nem estranho, mas eu NÃO SABIA como te tratar.

O grego ouvia o que o outro falava e meditava suas palavras.

- Pôxa Milo, me dá um desconto ! – suplicou - Eu NÃO SABIA se podia te chamar de Mon Ange ou o que você pensaria se eu te chamasse de Escorpiãozinho. Lembre-se que eu NÃO SABIA que você gostava de mim. - se justificou - Na minha cabeça o nosso relacionamento era mais carnal e... eu tive vergonha de falar com você deste jeito e você...

- Ficou com medo de quê, Ka ? Deu te chamar de viado ? - perguntou ainda choroso.

- Mon Ange, me perdoa. – pediu abraçando o outro ainda na posição que estavam - Eu realmente não sabia se podia te tratar como uma menina e nem sabia como me comportar com você. - suspirou - Era um desafio à minha masculinidade. Não é uma adaptabilidade fácil. - deu uma pausa - Não dá para saber exatamente o que fazer, assim, de um dia para o outro. Você está me entendendo ?

- Claro, me desculpa por ficar te exigindo. - pediu tristemente.

- Não, Mon Ange. - disse apertando o outro amorosamente no abraço e beijando-lhe o rosto - Não é culpa sua. EU estou me declarando culpado. EU não sabia ao certo como me portar. Você tinha carências que EU não percebi. Teve até que chamar minha atenção para eu enxergar que EU estava deixando a desejar.

- Kâ, você nunca deixou a desejar. - disse respirando profundamente e bem mais controlado - Quando a gente brincava (2) você sempre foi carinhoso, me abraçava, me beijava. O único problema é que às vezes não era sexo que eu queria. Antes que você fale qualquer coisa... - disse se virando de frente para o amigo - ...eu ADORO brincar com você. É sempre muito bom e você é muito gostoso, mas realmente tem vezes que não é sexo que eu quero. Sei que parece estranho ouvir isso da minha boca, mas é verdade. Tem dia que um simples abraço, um simples sorriso ou só ouvir a sua voz, resolve. A gente nem precisa dormir juntos. - explicou.

- Eu sei que errei muito, Mon Ange, - baixou por instantes o olhar - mas ainda estou aprendendo. Fiquei muito tempo em conflito comigo mesmo para saber o que eu sentia por você. - deu uma pausa – Eu nunca senti isso por ninguém, Milo. - disse sinceramente – Oh, Mon Ange, eu tenho TANTO medo de te perder. - falou apertando a mão do grego.

O cavaleiro de Escorpião sorriu.

- Não vai me perder.

A música lenta que rolava de fundo deixava o clima mais romântico. Kamus sorriu e recebeu um novo sorriso em resposta. O francês aproximou-se mais do Escorpiniano.

-Mon Ange, você fica tão bonito de branco - disse passando de leve os dedos pelo ombro do grego – Eu nem acredito que tenho você e nem acredito que gosta de mim. Você é perfeito demais para ser de verdade. – Milo sorriu novamente - Eu queria te pedir uma coisa, mas... eu me acho um pouco infantil fazendo isso, mas... bem.

Parou de falar e virou-se para pegar no porta-treco atrás do banco do motorista, duas caixinhas. Abriu-as. Colocou o conteúdo nas mãos do grego.

- São duas correntinhas de prata. Cada uma tem uma aliança de prata como pingente. Eu pedi para gravar no interior de cada uma três de janeiro, a data do nosso primeiro beijo e a data que oficialmente começamos a "ficar" - olhou para o grego, que sorria – Eu também pedi para gravar a letra K em uma e M na outra.

De repente o Escorpiniano ficou sério.

- Uma aliança gravada ? Por acaso você está oferecendo uma aliança de compromisso ?

O francês gelou. Não conseguiu identificar o tom que o amigo imprimira na frase. Será que o outro estava achando que teria uma "coleira" no pescoço ? Milo já havia dito ao Aquariano, quando se reconciliaram, que de vez em quando beijava uma ou outra menina. Era óbvio que o grego ia querer continuar a TER liberdade e não PERDÊ-LA.

- Não se preocupe, Milo – apressou-se em dizer - não estou te oferecendo nenhuma coleira. Você pode ficar com quem você quiser, – deu uma pequena pausa – mas... se você pudesse... só me avisar antes, para eu saber. – fez um olhar suplicante.

- Kâ, - disse colocando a mão sobre a mão do amigo, ainda sério – mas se é uma aliança de compromisso, significa que estamos namorando ?

- NÃO. – disse rapidamente.

Desde o dia em que pegou Milo e Afrodite juntos (3), Kamus morria de medo de perder o grego. Era melhor dividi-lo com alguém a não tê-lo mais.

– Mon Ange, que bobagem – disse sorrindo e depois ficou sério – Não. Não é nenhum compromisso. – estava tenso - Você vai continuar a ser livre como era porque...

Milo sorriu e colocou a mão nos lábios do amigo impedindo que continuasse.

- Eu adorei o presente, Ka. QUERO a coleira. QUERO ser oficialmente SEU.

- Então acho que estamos namorando. – Kamus respondeu timidamente.

O grego abriu a porta do carro.

- EU ESTOU NAMORANDO ! – gritou com uma alegria infantil..

- MILO ! Seu doido ! – disse puxando-o de volta e fechando a porta.

Os dois ficaram rindo. Kamus parou de rir e ficou sério.

- A partir de hoje não vamos mais fingir que estamos procurando meninas quando sairmos só os dois, mas acho que não poderemos dizer aos outros que estamos namorando. Talvez tenhamos que continuar a fingir na frente deles também. - falou com um pouco de tristeza.

- Não tem problema. Um dia tudo vai ser diferente e não haverá preconceito sobre o nosso relacionamento e não teremos que esconder mais nada de ninguém. Acho até que a Saori vai até revogar aquela lei estúpida que não permite que os cavaleiros e as amazonas se casem. Aí eu vou casar com você. – disse sorrindo.

Kamus e Milo sorriam, mas sabiam que era um sonho impossível. Ainda que a deusa revogasse a lei, e os cavaleiros e amazonas se casassem com quem bem entendessem, eles continuariam sendo dois homens e isso, era socialmente incorreto.

Com a Fundação tendo um nome internacional a zelar, seria difícil Saori explicar aos acionistas internacionais, gente muito antiquada, que o gerente financeiro da matriz era CASADO com o professor de música.

Além disso, socialmente, era um péssimo exemplo para as crianças da Fundação. Poderiam até acusar a garota de apologia ao homossexualismo. Isso traria uma imagem muito negativa para a Fundação e as crianças até poderiam ser retiradas de lá.

Os cavaleiros ainda poderiam ser julgados por seus atos no tribunal do Santuário e se essa atitude fosse encarada como uma ameaça à deusa, seriam declarados traidores. A punição para os traidores era a pena de morte. Shura sabia muito bem disso pois teve que executar a pena em seu melhor amigo, Aioros.

Mesmo sabendo de tudo disso, os dois sorriram um para o outro, fingindo que o momento que estavam vivendo estava acima de qualquer lei ou preconceito humano.

- Coloca a minha "correntinha" de compromisso ? – Milo pediu ao amigo.

Kamus colocou o presente no pescoço do Escorpiniano e o grego aproximou-se para colocar no Aquariano também.

A música acabou e uma outra começou a tocar.

_www kboing com br – músicas – B – Bon Jovi – Always (4)_

- Mon Ange, - perguntou enquanto o outro terminava de prender a correntinha - você não está achando tudo isso muito... bobo ?

- Se eu fosse uma menina você estaria me perguntaria isso, Kâ ?

- Acho que não. – sorriu ao constatar esta verdade.

- Então esqueça este machismo tolo. Vamos apenas vamos ser felizes, sardentinho. – falou dando um selinho no amigo.

Kamus sorriu e depois ficou sério. Respirou profundamente. O Escorpiniano percebeu que a respiração do outro estava um pouco descontrolada. O francês estava ganhando coragem.

- Milo, - deu uma pausa - na verdade eu te trouxe aqui para falar uma coisa.

O cavaleiro olhou de relance para a mão do amigo. O Aquariano tremia um pouco. O grego ficou prestando atenção às palavras do outro.

- Mon Ange... meu anjo. - sorriu e deu outra pausa – Eu adoro esse seu jeitinho infantil e sedutor ao mesmo tempo. – sorriram um para o outro e Kamus se aproximou mais - Milo... eu não consigo mais guardar isso dentro de mim... - beijou suavemente a mão do Escorpiniano - Você roubou a minha vida, mudou a minha história, transformou meu coração. Tudo o que sou agora, sou por você. Não consigo mais andar, pensar, respirar... eu não consigo mais VIVER sem você. - respirou profundamente.

O grego sentiu seu coração falhar. Uma dor gostosa veio de dentro do seu peito. Teve um leve tremor e um calor subiu pelo seu corpo. Estava se sentindo ansioso, como se fosse experimentar seu primeiro beijo.

Os olhos azuis de Kamus pareciam mais azuis. O francês desceu um pouco o olhar pelo rosto do outro e encontrou os lábios entreabertos do cavaleiro de Escorpião, suplicantes por um beijo. Olhou novamente para os olhos atentos do grego.

O momento era tão intenso, que apesar da música de fundo tocar baixinho, parecia que o tempo havia parado. Podiam até ouvir a respiração um do outro.

- Milo – disse suavemente, olhando fixamente nos belos olhos azuis do outro - Eu te amo.

Aqueles instantes mágicos retardaram o movimento dos dois. Pareciam que estavam em câmera lenta. Um sorriso começou a se formar no rosto do Escorpiniano.

O grego ainda estava em estado letárgico. Esperou tantos anos para ouvir aquelas palavras e agora, simplesmente não reagia. Era perfeito demais para ser verdade.

Os olhos brilhantes do Aquariano tornaram-se suplicantes, pedindo qualquer reação do outro que comprovasse seu aceite.

Milo finalmente saiu do transe.

- Kâ, - disse baixinho - se isso é um sonho, por favor não me acorde.

O francês sorriu. Fechou lentamente os olhos e se aproximou suavemente da boca do cavaleiro de Escorpião. O hálito quente de Kamus causou um leve tremor no grego. Milo fechou os olhos. Suas bocas se tocaram suavemente e as línguas macias se acariciaram. O Aquariano aproximou-se ainda mais para prolongar o momento.

A música lenta que tocava ao fundo enchia-lhes os ouvidos e acentuava o sabor do beijo.

Terminaram de se beijar e se afastaram um pouco, ficando apenas se olhando. Milo esticou um pouco o pescoço e aproximou-se do francês, beijando-lhe o rosto. Kamus passou a mão no rosto do amigo.

- Eu também te amo Kâ. Muito.

O cavaleiro de Aquário sorriu. A música acabou e Milo pegou rapidamente o controle e voltou a música

- O que você está fazendo, Mon Ange ?

- Repetindo nossa música.

Kamus riu. O grego voltou a olhar para o amigo e sorrir. Olhava para a boca do Aquariano enquanto se aproximava. O francês sentia seus lábios formigarem de vontade de serem tomados pelo Seu Anjo.

- Pelos céus, Milo, como eu te amo.

E aproximou-se para se beijarem novamente. Aproveitaram o beijo como se fosse único. Depois de terminarem, o grego se aconchegou no peito do amigo.

- Kâ, o que você acha de comemorarmos nosso namoro andando de mãos dadas lá fora ?

Saíram do carro mas o grego fez questão de aumentar a música. Um doce vento beijava o cabelo dos cavaleiros. Os dois admiravam as estrelas enquanto enlaçavam suas mãos.

- Repete o que você me disse. - o Escorpiniano pediu.

- Eu te amo.

Milo abraçou o outro.

- Não é só você que é perfeito, Kâ. Esta noite também. Parece que foi feita só para nós dois. - e apontou para a enorme lua que os observava

A brisa suave passeava pelos cabelos dos amantes enquanto a lua gorda olhava sorridente para os novos namorados, como se os abençoasse.

Riram e andaram pelo lugar. Pareciam duas crianças se divertindo. Ficaram sentados em algumas pedras, abraçados, vendo o mar bater nas rochas.

- Kâ, se eu te pedir uma coisa você promete que não fica bravo ?

- O que é ? - perguntou fingindo irritação.

- É que eu lembrei que tem shake no carro e deve estar derretido. Você pode congelar ele um pouquinho para mim ?

- Milo !

- Ah, Kâ, faz isso pelo seu namorado, faz. - suplicou.

O francês riu do amigo antes de se levantar e oferecer-lhe a mão.

- Milo, você não existe.

Foram até o carro, ainda de mãos dadas. O Aquariano olhou para o belo rapaz ao seu lado e sorriu.

Realmente era uma noite perfeita.

-oOo-

Fundação. Terça-feira pela manhã.

As crianças especiais chegariam às nove. Os professores foram logo cedo para a Fundação a fim de deixar tudo para recebê-las. Houve uma conversa geral com todos os alunos mais velhos e eles foram orientados a tratarem bem os novatos.

Os novos moradores começaram a chegar pouco depois das nove e tiveram uma recepção calorosa por parte dos internos da Fundação.

-o-

Carola estava de mãos dadas com Cardosinha, mas saiu correndo para receber o segundo ônibus que chegava. A menina estava ansiosa para receber um dos novatos.

Quando uma menina magrinha, de olhar assustado, aparentando uns oito anos desceu com um ursinho na mão, Carola apressou-se em se apresentar.

- Oi. Eu sou a Carola. Tudo bem ? Como é que você chama ?

- Me chamo Giuliana Pisani. – falou temerosa a princípio, mas depois foi se soltando - Mas pode me chamar de Nana.

- Pisani ? Que nome é esse ?

A nova aluna sorriu. O rapaz que tinha trazido as crianças colocou a mala da garota ao seu lado e foi pegar a mala das demais crianças.

- Bem, minha mãe me disse que o nome Pisani vinha de Pisa. A cidade Italiana de Pisa, onde tem uma torre torta bem famosa. A Torre de Pisa. - explicou.

- Que legal, então você é italiana ?

A pergunta não passou despercebida por outra aluna que estava por perto.

- Sou. - respondeu.

- Então vem - Carola pegou a mão da menina - Vamos tomar café e você me conta como é a Itália.

- Deixa que eu levo sua mala. - Sinistra Negra se aproximou e falou para a novata.

- Ei, ela é MINHA amiga e EU vou levar a mala dela. - Carola falou desafiadora.

- Qual é pirralha ? Você não tem nem tamanho para levantar esta mala. - disse com o costumeiro tom agressivo. - EU levo. É muito pesada para você - falou levantando a bagagem de uma vez.

- Você consegue levantar ? - Nana perguntou surpresa.

- Claro.

- Se importaria de me ajudar ?

- Claro que não. - Sinistra mostrou a língua para Carola.

- Vem Carola - Nana convidou - vamos tomar café juntas.

A pequena mostrou a língua para Sinistra que ficou estática. A princípio menina se sentiu levemente triste por ter sido rejeitada pela novata, mas logo seu ar auto-suficiente voltou.

- Vou levar a mala lá em cima. – falou sem olhar para as outras duas.

- Não. Vem tomar café com a gente também. - Nana pediu.

- Oi meninas, deixa que eu levo a mala. – o rapaz que trouxe o segundo ônibus pegou a bagagem e saiu.

- Vão tomar café. – Sinistra Negra disse secamente para as outras duas – Eu tenho mais o que fazer.

- Desculpe, - a novata falou – mas ainda não sei seu nome.

- Me chamam Sinistra Negra. – respondeu em um tom arrogante.

- Bem, Sinistra Negra, eu sou a Nana. Tenho um pequeno problema de visão e como a Carola é pequena, se eu tropeçar e cair talvez ela não consiga me levantar sozinha.

A menina mais velha pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- Tudo bem. Se é assim, eu vou. Essa pivete não vai mesmo conseguir te levantar. Tem bracinhos de formiga.

Carola não respondeu, mas Nana sorriu. Já tinha marcado um ponto com a italianinha enfezada.

-o-

As três tomavam café juntas e conversavam.

- Como é que você ficou cega, Nana ? – Carola perguntou sem meias palavras.

- O meu irmão brincava de laboratório de química e fiquei muito perto do tubo de ensaio. O líquido aqueceu e explodiu entrando dentro do meu olho junto com os cacos de vidro. Perdi mais de oitenta por cento da visão.

- Você deve odiar seu irmão. – Sinistra observou - Por que os homens têm que ser tão IDIOTAS ? – perguntou agressivamente.

- Não. Eu não o odiava. – explicou - Estávamos sozinhos em casa e foi ele quem me levou de bicicleta para o hospital. Se eu tivesse esperado a ambulância, teria perdido a visão completamente.

- Você disse que não odiava. – a garota mais nova das três perguntou - Por quê ? Agora você odeia ?

- Não Carola. Ele... – baixou um pouco o olhar antes de continuar - morreu no acidente de carro junto com meus pais. O médico me disse que a última coisa que ele falou... - a menina enxugou uma pequena lágrima - ...foi meu nome.

- É. – Sinistra Negra disse calmamente - Parece que nem todos os meninos são imprestáveis.

- NOSSA NANA ! – Carola gritou - Você conseguiu um milagre ! A Sini falando bem de um menino ? - e começou a rir.

- SINI ? Sinistra Negra para você. – apressou-se em dizer, mas depois acabou rindo também.

As três novas amigas ficaram conversando e dando risada sobre várias coisas.

-o-

Milo chegou no refeitório junto do Pisciano, trazendo mais crianças para tomar café. Teffy, toda dengosa, colou no professor de música.

- Professor, esse mês você só vai dar aula para os alunos novos ? - perguntou visivelmente enciumada.

- Claro que não meu amor. - disse abraçando a aluna e abaixando para beijá-la na testa - Vou precisar de todos os alunos antigos para me ajudar, principalmente de você que é tão aplicada na aula.

A garota sorriu.

- Oi professor ! - Volpi chegou e abraçou a cintura do grego, que se abaixou para receber um beijo da menina.

- Volpi, você estava comendo doce ?

- Como você sabe, professor ?

O grego levou a mão até a bochecha melada. A menina entendeu e começaram a rir.

Afrodite desviou sua atenção para uma agitação que estava acontecendo na entrada do refeitório. A cena era cômica. Pipe, vinha com quatro crianças "penduradas" nela. Segurava um garotinho nos braços, trazia uma menina pela mão e duas garotinhas moreninhas se agarravam em sua roupa. O professor de Artes riu e foi ajudar a aluna.

Kitsune estava contando para os novos amiguinhos de cadeira de rodas sobre os desenhos que fazia e Cardosinha olhava maravilhada para duas irmãs surda-mudas que tentavam falar com a menina por meio de sinais e riam pois a garota não entendia nada.

Ia-Chan e Neme estavam lá fora recepcionando novas crianças e Fernando mostrava um inseto para um garoto novo.

Lady ajudava a organizar a fila para o café da manhã. Ilia abria espaço para a passagem das cadeiras de rodas e Anjo Setsuna corria, sem sucesso, atrás de uma garotinha loirinha surda-muda muito risonha.

- Alguém aí pegue a Shakinha. – Setsuna pedia enquanto tentava alcançar a menina.

Realmente a pequena era bem parecida com Shaka.

Outras crianças tomavam cafés juntas ou apenas conversavam. O Escorpiniano olhou tudo aquilo e sorriu.

Aquelas crianças eram a sua vida e agora que seu francesinho tinha dito que o amava, esperava conseguir adotar uma criança em pouco tempo. Logo seriam pais e teriam a mesma felicidade que sentia junto dos seus alunos, na sua própria casa.

Ainda sonhava acordado quando ouviu seu nome sendo chamado.

- Milo ! Milo ! - Dido chamava o amigo - me ajuda aqui !

O sueco estava no meio de um monte de crianças que falavam ao mesmo tempo, riam e corriam. O Pisciano tentando, junto da Lady, organizar a fila do café. O Escorpiniano sorriu antes de sair de onde estava para salvar o amigo e a aluna.

-o-

A manhã toda foi ocupada em receber e acomodar os novos internos. Na parte da tarde, eles já tiveram sua primeira aula de artes. O tempo era curto e Afrodite precisava correr.

No final do dia, o cavaleiro de Peixes veio falar com o grego.

- Mi, preciso da sua ajuda. Eu tive uma longa conversa com o Deba e o Shaka, que está me ajudando a escrever a peça e o Deba teve uma idéia maravilhosa para o terceiro ato. Vamos apresentar uma dança típica do país dele.

- Sempre achei que o Deba se daria bem no teatro. – o Escorpiniano comentou.

- Mi, preciso de uma menina que cante bem. Dou preferência para as mais velhas, pois também vai precisar dançar. Mas se alguma das novatas cantar bem, mesmo que seja cega ou use cadeiras de rodas, não tem problema, eu mudo um pouco a personagem da peça para ela. Só preciso disso amanhã SEM FALTA. A cena é complexa e temos que começar já.

- Pode deixar.

- Ah ! Vai sobrar para você também. Vou pedir para o Deba falar com você para saber se os instrumentos que tem dá para tocar aquele tipo de música.

- Ok.

O grego pediu para a secretária passar um comunicado no jantar que estavam selecionando meninas para cantar na peça. Podiam ser das internas antigas ou das novas.

-oOo-

Manhã de quarta-feira, na Fundação...

Com a proximidade da peça e do show, Milo havia conversado com Saori para não tirar sua folga nas manhãs de quarta. Disse para a menina que ainda queria uma manhã livre, mas entendia o momento que passavam e que toda ajuda era necessária. A garota aprovou a solicitação do cavaleiro e autorizou-o a fazer isso até a semana do show.

Logo cedo o Escorpiniano entrevistou dezoito alunas e fez uma prévia. Conforme Afrodite estava explicando em suas aulas, disse para as meninas que não ser escolhida para este papel não significava que não participariam da peça. Tinha muito trabalho a ser realizado. Eram figurinos de época, cenário, atuação, maquiagem, produção, som, apoio. Não faltaria o que fazer.

O grego separou sete meninas para um teste de público. Escolheu o terceiro anfiteatro, onde cabiam quarenta pessoas. Afrodite ensaiava as crianças no anfiteatro intermediário, ao lado do Escorpiniano. Assim que Milo conseguisse as três finalistas, chamaria o sueco.

Vários alunos se ofereceram para assistir e votar, além dos professores de História, Corte e Costura e Língua Estrangeira. A professora de Educação Artística substituiria Saori que estava muito ocupada pois acabara de confirmar a participação da banda Pearl Jam para fechar o II show beneficente.

O Escorpiniano achou que como era um teste de voz, não havia necessidade de visualizar a menina e além disso preservava a candidata. Um biombo foi colocado para guardar a identidade das candidatas e não interferir na votação. Duas, entre as garotas, eram novatas.

Quando só restaram três meninas, escolhidas por votação, o grego chamou o Pisciano. As três novamente se apresentaram e a segunda candidata recebeu quase a soma do voto das outras duas. Para ser mais justo, o Escorpiniano se absteve de votar todas as vezes.

Depois de escolherem a menina, Milo subiu no palco, tirou o biombo e declarou Nica, uma garota de cadeira de rodas, como a vencedora. Todos aplaudiram, exceto o professor de Línguas que se pronunciou aborrecido.

- Desculpe professor Afrodite, mas creio que este tipo de avaliação vocal deveria ter sido realizado às claras. Já há vários novatos atuando na peça, inclusive nesta cena da cantora. Não seria melhor dar oportunidade aos veteranos ?

- A oportunidade foi dada. – o sueco respondeu – Eram treze garotas veteranas e cinco novatas inscritas. A votação foi imparcial.

- Desculpe insistir professor Afrodite, mas está aqui no papel que recebi com as regras para o teste, que a garota precisaria cantar e dançar e que caso fosse uma garota deficiente, por exemplo na cadeira de rodas como a menina que ganhou, você teria que modificar a peça para encaixá-la. Será que isso não leva mais tempo ? Daqui a pouco é a peça e não podemos perder um minuto sequer.

O grego estava do lado da ganhadora e viu que a menina baixou os olhos. Até que tentou se controlar, respirando fundo, mas não conseguiu.

- Professor Nivalus, as crianças novatas NÃO SÃO crianças DEFICIENTES, são crianças ESPECIAIS ! E "esta menina que ganhou" tem nome. Chama-se Nica.

- Desculpe professor Milo, mas a minha conversa é com o professor de Artes. - virou-se para o Pisciano - Estou dizendo que você terá que mudar a peça apenas para encaixar a garota e dar uma oportunidade para os novatos. Mas isso não é demagogia ? Não há este mundo perfeito lá fora. Não há oportunidade para todos e PRINCIPALMENTE, lá fora as coisas não serão alteradas para encaixar estas crianças "ESPECIAIS" - olhou para Milo que espumava - Você não está criando uma falsa esperança para estas crianças ?

- Se o mundo lá fora não dá oportunidades, - o Escorpiniano respondeu - é por isso que elas estão aqui dentro, professor Nivalus, justamente para aprender a CRIAR oportunidades e enfrentar o PRECONCEITO - frisou bem esta palavra sem tirar os olhos do professor - de pessoas IGNORANTES e MAL PREPARADAS para a vida que a gente é OBRIGADO a conviver.

- Faço das palavras do Milo as minhas e ainda completo que demagogia é o que você está fazendo neste momento professor. - Afrodite terminou.

Todos alunos aplaudiram e assobiaram. O cavaleiro de Escorpião sorriu.

- Vocês dois não tem noção de nada. Ficam presos naquele mundinho que chamam de Santuário e se acham o máximo por serem cavaleiros e se portarem como idiotas em uma armadura.

O grego ficou irritadíssimo. Ia descer do palco e provavelmente socar aquele idiota, quando uma mão o segurou.

- Professor Milo ! Por favor não brigue com o professor Nivalus por minha causa. Todos têm o direito de se expressar. Mesmo que não seja o que quero ouvir, ele TEM este direito e... – deu uma pequena pausa - se a oportunidade é para crianças normais, eu me candidato a outra vaga. – disse e rapidamente baixou a cabeça, tentando esconder os olhos enevoados.

- Não se preocupe meu anjo. – o cavaleiro de Escorpião voltou a se aproximar da menina e abaixou-se para ficar mais próximo - A vaga é para uma menina que canta bem. Você é menina e canta bem. Ganhou o teste honestamente. Não há o que te desmereça. – falou colocando a mão sobre a mão da pequena.

A garota sorriu.

- E depois professor Milo – a professora de Educação Artística começou a falar – estou aqui representando a Senhorita Saori e o que vi aqui não me deixa outra saída a não ser encaminhar um pedido de repreensão para o professor Nivalus, cuja postura não foi adequada.

Novamente os alunos aplaudiram e assobiaram.

- Professor Milo, isso não vai ficar assim. – saiu irritado.

- Desculpem pela confusão. – a garota da cadeira de rodas pediu aos professores de Música e Arte.

- Só estará perdoada se fizer uma excelente apresentação na peça. – o Escorpiniano falou piscando para a menina.

Recebeu um sorriso em resposta.

Aquelas crianças eram SUA vida. SUA felicidade. E NINGUÉM que tentasse quebrar esta harmonia, sairia ileso.

-o-

Bateu na porta da diretoria e pediu permissão para entrar. Sentou-se na frente da deusa.

- Saori, não sei se você já soube o que aconteceu no anfiteatro, na escolha de uma candidata para o terceiro ato.

- A professora de Educação Artística acabou de sair daqui. O professor Nivalus pegará uma suspensão de três dias.

- Desculpe Saori, mas acho que você não está tomando a atitude que deve ser tomada.

- Como assim ?

- Seu avô era uma pessoa enérgica, fiquei sabendo, mas muito imparcial. Quando uma coisa é certa, é certa. A atitude do professor de Línguas só vem a mostrar que temos um preconceito crescendo aqui dentro. As crianças especiais são INCOMPATÍVEIS com este preconceito. Se você permitir que ele continue na Fundação, o preconceito ganhará, então é melhor que eu saia agora e organize as filas para as crianças voltarem para o ônibus, pois aqui não é o lugar delas.

- Milo, você está sendo muito radical.

- Saori, algumas vezes precisamos ser radicais. Como você acha que estas crianças vão se sentir sabendo que há um professor que não gosta delas ? Como vão render nas aulas ? Como vão vencer na vida ? Como conseguirão buscar motivação para construir sonhos, construir oportunidades, se o PRÓPRIO educador, as faz acreditarem que são inúteis e incapazes ?

- Milo ! Ele não disse isso.

- Desculpe Saori, mas não precisava dizer. Todos viram. E se você não quer acreditar, tudo bem. Nem vou dizer que ele atacou o Santuário e nos desrespeitou como cavaleiros, - o grego era ardiloso, falou que não ia dizer, mas disse – pois isso é o que menos importa. Acho que a preocupação maior é com o bem estar das crianças.

- Mas eu não posso demiti-lo. Não tenho outro para colocar no lugar...

- Estamos no mês de ensaio da peça e do show. Ele não fará falta. – o grego replicou.

- Milo, sinto muito, não posso fazer isso. É muito extremo.

O cavaleiro se levantou.

- Então sinto tomar seu tempo. Pensei que trabalhava em um lugar que acreditava nos seus moradores e era isso que nos fazia diferentes. Pensei que aqui construíamos cidadãos e não éramos apenas um DEPÓSITO de crianças. Pensei que aqui preparávamos pessoas para saírem de cabeça erguida pois as dificuldades lá fora não seriam NADA perante a formação e o carinho que tiveram.

O Escorpiniano tremia de raiva.

- Que pena, que eu estava enganado. - continuou - Só peço aos deuses que ao menos ALGUMA alma piedosa tenha PENA destas crianças MISERÁVEIS, destes INCAPAZES, destes DEFICIENTES, destes ALEIJADOS, destes INÚTEIS e os adote, nem que seja como ENFEITE para a casa, porque PENA é o único sentimento que posso ter por estas crianças, diante desta atitude INFANTIL que estou presenciando.

Saori tentou falar mas o grego não deixou.

- Sou uma pessoa responsável senhorita. Não vou abandoná-la agora. Mas o último dia que fico aqui será a última sexta-feira que antecede o show. Não sou o tipo de pessoa que consegue levantar todo dia de manhã e me preparar para vir em um lugar o qual tenho vergonha de dizer que trabalho. Tenha uma boa noite de sono. – e virou-se para sair.

- MILO ! Espera.

O grego sorriu. Não era só Afrodite que era bom de performance. Milo além de tudo, também era bom nas palavras.

- Sim ? – perguntou seriamente ao se virar.

- Sente-se por favor. Você tem toda razão. Eu estou sendo infantil e imatura. Preciso demiti-lo agora.

- Quer que eu chame a moça do R.H. ?

- Você me faz este favor ?

- Claro Senhorita.

Ia sair, mas voltou.

- Saori ?

- Sim, Milo ?

- Estas crianças estão bem servidas. Eu tenho orgulho de você.

- Obrigada. – disse com um sorriso. – Você sempre me ajuda a ser melhor.

Piscou para a deusa e saiu sorridente. Quando fechou a porta sua feição se transformou. Para certos assuntos, o Escorpiniano não era apenas vingativo. Quando mexiam com quem amava, era impiedoso.

-oOo-

Noite de quinta-feira. Em um dos salões do Santuário...

Os componentes da banda Sétimo Poder ensaiavam suas músicas quando receberam a visita de Saori.

- Olá rapazes. Tenho novidades. Vocês ficarão mais famosos.

- Por quê ? – Milo perguntou curioso.

- Vocês ganharam uma entrevista de QUATRO páginas em uma revista de abrangência nacional !

- OBA ! QUE DEMAIS ! VAMOS SAIR NA ENTREVISTA PRINCIPAL DA SANTUÁRIO TIMES (5) ! – o Leonino gritou eufórico.

- Não exatamente Aioria. – Saori corrigiu – Vocês vão sair na entrevista principal, mas da revista Ninfas.

- Ninfas ? – Kamus perguntou sem a menor noção de que revista era aquela.

- É uma revista voltada para o público adolescente. Mais propriamente, as meninas adolescentes. Preparem-se, a entrevista será feita na semana da peça, mas só será publicada na semana do show.

Saori saiu da sala.

- QUE DROGA ! NINGUÉM LEVA NOSSO TRABALHO A SÉRIO ! – Aioria se manifestou irado. – Eu NUNCA ouvi falar nesta PXXXX desta revista ! Por que a gente não pode sair na Allegra ou na Santuário Times ? – perguntou aborrecido.

Allegra também era uma revista voltada para as garotas adolescentes, mas já estava há anos no mercado e era muito conhecida.

- Larga de ser mané, gatinho. – Shura se manifestou – A Santuário Times tem mais o que fazer que entrevistar quatro babacas metidos a roqueiros.

- Ei, pode ficar com o título de babaca para VOCÊ. – Milo replicou.

- Claro. Porque de METIDO e de ROQUEIRO, posso deixar para você, não é Escorpião ? – respondeu.

Os dois começaram a discutir.

- Calma meninas. – Aioria tentou apartar.

Kamus gelou. Por que o Capricorniano tinha separado "metido a roqueiro" interpretando cada uma das palavras se era uma única expressão ? O que EXATAMENTE Shura queria dizer com METIDO ? Será que era uma palavra de duplo sentido ? Será que o espanhol estava levando para o lado pornográfico ? O que ele sabia sobre a primeira vez do Escorpiniano ?

O Aquariano estreitou os olhos. Ia descobrir tudo por trás deste pesadelo. TUDO.

E não importava como.

_Próximo capítulo_: Com a proximidade do fim do mês, o grego faz um tour para convidar seus amigos para o show. Milo aproveita para fazer uma visita para um francês muito especial e fica sabendo das últimas novidades.

_Nota da autora – Dedicatória_

Lê, como você comentou que havia pouco romantismo, fiz este capítulo pensando em você. Espero que goste.

_Nota da autora – Errata_

O palavrão italiano do último capítulo está escrito como se pronuncia. A grafia correta é cazzo (Calíope e Cardosinha)

_Nota da autora: Explicações_

( 1 ) História contada em Recordações - Fase: Cartas - Capítulo IV - A última carta

( 2 ) Palavra que os dois utilizam para substituir sexo e poderem conversar.

( 3 ) História em CVA - Ano I - Mês Junho - Semana IV - A vitória do Peixinho

( 4 ) No mesmo site tem a tradução. Vejam como combina com os momentos dos dois

( 5 ) Santuário Times é a revista utilizada na fic de mesmo nome da escritora Calíope Amphora, que gentilmente me deixou utilizar o nome da revista nesta fic.

_Nota da autora - agradecimentos_

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanham, principalmente as que mandaram e-mail:

Volpi - Está quase surtando com um probleminha no micro, mas prometeu ler a fic assim que possível.

(B. Patty ) - Oi Volpi. Uma pena o que aconteceu com seu computador. Acho que vc vai gostar da sua personagem. Ela não DESGRUDA do Milucho ! rsrsrs.

Shakinha - Leu Recordações e gostou muito, principalmente das lembranças. Espera por mais Mu & Shaka. Gosta muito das histórias do Lual e do Dido como professor. Quer saber se o Kamus vai descobrir quem fez aquilo com o Mi.

(B. Patty) - Que paciência para ler tudo isso, hein ? rsrs. Em setembro tem Lual e o Mu & o Shaka vão aparecer mais. Sim, o Kamus VAI descobrir quem fez aquilo com o Mi, mas vou colocar pistas para todos seguirem também. .

Anjo Setsuna - Está inconformada com o que aconteceu com o Mi e espera que o Kâ tome providências ! Também achou engraçado o MM pedindo ajuda para o Mi, para ficar juntinho com o Dido .

(B. Patty) - Não se preocupe, o Kâ vai atrás de todas as pistas. Ah! Sim, estou preparando a noite com algemas para o Mi e o Ka e sai em breve também. Pronto. Não joguei ninguém no desfiladeiro. rsrsrs.

Lolita Calíope (Cale) - Que está lendo os outros caps até chegar no de Julho e ainda disse que ela é que é nova e não eu que sou velha.

(B. Patty) - Snif ! Mas também, ter metade da minha idade ? É sacanagem ! rsrsrs.

Calíope Amphora - Ficou angustiada com a primeira vez do Mi. Aposta no Shura, mas ainda acha que tudo pode mudar. Adorou o MM engolir o orgulho pelo Peixinho.

(B. Patty) - Obrigada pelas dicas, mais uma vez. Muito boas as suas deduções. Em breve o Kamus vai contar com dicas SUPER especiais e tudo será explicado, inclusive se o Shaka sabe ou não do relacionamento do Mi. Espero que tenha gostado do lado romântico dos dois. AH! Obrigada por deixar eu usar a Santuário Times !

Cardosinha - Já está imaginando o "fight" do Dido e do MM (na cama) ! Ficou muito triste com o pesadelo do Mi e espera providências. Não gosta deles terem que suportar o preconceito.

(B. Patty) - Ri até ao tentar visualizar o fight dos dois rsrs. O Kâ vai atrás sim. É o preconceito está complicado para estes dois. Vc tem razão, a Calíope também me alertou, o palavrão italiano é cazzo (tem uma errata nesta fic). Obrigada.

Carola - Está esperando a continuação da fic e quer ver sua versão mirim.

(B. Patty) - Aqui está. Espero que vc tenha gostado da sua versão mirim rsrsrs. E das suas amigas. rsrsrs

Nica–Bel - Está ansiosa por sua personagem e acompanhando a fic para saber as novidades.

(B. Patty) - Espero que tenha gostado da sua personagem. Mil obrigadas pelas ajudas. Em breve vem um lemon do Milo e do Kamus e com algemas !

Ilia-Chan - Achou que o Kâ ia convidar a ruiva do cinema para um programa a três na hora. Ficou com muita pena do Milucho. Semi-Aposta no Shura, mas acha que até o Shaka ou o Mu podem entrar nessa.

(B. Patty) – Obrigada pelo e-mail. Infelizmente não era pedido de casamento. Mas já valeu um pouquinho, não ? Em breve mais pistas...

Kitsune Youko - ADOROU ser pega no colo pelo Mi. Está apostando no Shura para ser o primeiro do Milucho. Também espera o Mu & Shaka.

(B. Patty) - O Mi não é fofo ? MM ou Shura ? Não perca as pistas. E como eu disse, o Mu e o Shaka vão começar a aparecer mais pois vão desempenhar um papel bem importante mais lá para frente.

Megara - Aposta no MM para o primeiro do Mi e está chocada. Não vê a hora do Kamus começar a agir e descobrir quem foi.

(B. Patty) - Acompanhe as pistas para ajudar o Sherlock Kamus nesta empreitadas. rsrs. Em breve uma pista muito reveladora vai ser postada... aguarde .

Giselle - Gostou muito de Recordações e CVA e gostou da forma de abordagem do tema homossexualidade. Está apostando no Shura.

(B. Patty) - Obrigada pela paciência e pelos elogios de incentivo. O Kamus não vai deixar barato não. Ele vai MESMO atrás de quem fez isso. MM ou Shura ? Só as pistas dirão.

Nana Pisani - Ficou chocada com a primeira vez do Mi e pensou que ele ia até ficar doente. Quer só ver se ele vai conseguir evitar que o Kamus ache quem fez isso.

(B. Patty) - Acho que aqui vc viu que o Mi ficou doente da alma. O Kamus tem armas que o Milo NEM desconfia. Vc vai ver em breve. rsrsrs. Vc gostou da sua personagem e das suas amigas ?

Neme Axiel - Ficou com muita peninha do Mi e se entristeceu pelo Shura estar na lista dos suspeitos.

(B. Patty) - Primeiramente, que negócio é esse de que "sou mais nova que a sua avó ?" rsrsrs. Pois é, o Shurinha está na lista sim. E o Kamus não vai poupar esforços. Mas aqui está um momento mais romântico dos dois.

Sinistra Negra - Ficou com MUITA peninha do Mi. Não aposta nem no Shura nem no MM. Quer só ver o que vai dar do MM no teatro.

(B. Patty) - MM ou Shura ? Em breve mais pistas. Aqui está, o Kâ não terminou e mais apaixonado, impossível. rsrsr. E em breve terá um francês muito especial na área. Vc gostou das suas amigas ?

_Nota da autora: contato._

Façam uma novata feliz e escrevam para mim. Prometo que respondo todos os e-mails.

Para mandar comentários, críticas, dicas ou opiniões, podem me contatar no e-mail no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com

- Jul/2005 -


	3. Semana II a IV Convidando os Amigos

**Curtindo a Vida Adoidado - Ano I - Mês Julho**

-oOo-

_Capítulo anterior: No capítulo anterior, Kamus se declara ao grego e diz que o ama. Começam oficialmente a namorar, mas ainda têm receio de assumirem seu romance publicamente. As crianças especiais chegam e Milo não exita em pedir a Saori a cabeça de um professor preconceituoso. Uma briga entre o Escorpiniano e Shura preocupa o Aquariano._

... Kamus gelou. Por que o Capricorniano tinha separado "metido a roqueiro" interpretando cada uma das palavras se era uma única expressão ? O que EXATAMENTE Shura queria dizer com METIDO ? Será que era uma palavra de duplo sentido ? Será que o espanhol estava levando para o lado pornográfico ? O que ele sabia sobre a primeira vez do Escorpiniano ?

O Aquariano estreitou os olhos. Ia descobrir tudo por trás deste pesadelo. TUDO.

E não importava como.

-oOo-

Curtindo a Vida Adoidado - Ano I - Mês Julho - Semana II a IV – Convidando os amigos

O mês de Julho estava realmente pesado. Com a peça e o show se aproximando, Milo estava com o sono atrasado há dias. Trabalhava feito louco, mas sabia que era por um bom motivo. Pela manhã, continuava com as aulas de música, as mesmas foram reduzidas para quarenta minutos e quase não havia intervalo entre elas; durante a tarde, o Escorpiniano se dedicada às equipes de música da peça; à noite ensaiava com a Sétimo Poder (1) e ainda ajudava os jovens cavaleiros a se prepararem para levar a Círculo de Bronze (2) ao seu primeiro grande show.

Saori estava se mostrando fora de série. Tinha contatado alguns cantores estrangeiros e conseguira recentemente, em troca de uma semana de férias na Grécia com tudo pago, ninguém menos que a banda Pearl Jam para fechar o show.

A garota era esperta. Pediu aos donos dos melhores hotéis que doassem para a Fundação uma ou duas noites de hospedagem. Para donos de bons restaurantes pediu a doação de um almoço ou um jantar. Foi desta forma que montou a semana de férias dos componentes da banda de Seattle. Os rapazes não se sentiriam desconfortáveis.

Prevendo um grande público, pedira ao prefeito permissão para abrir a bilheteria. Tudo para evitar uma superlotação e garantir a segurança do evento. Para entrar no show, bastava trocar uma doação em dinheiro ou um quilo de alimento não perecível por um ingresso.

Para a peça, a deusa fez diferente. Colocou um leilão na internet para a aquisição dos convites. O prefeito, que adorava a menina, cedeu para a apresentação das crianças uma noite no Teatro Municipal. Obviamente ele também sabia o efeito positivo que este tipo de iniciativa tinha sobre os eleitores.

Mas a visão de negócios da menina não parava por aí. Orientada por Saga, anunciou que dez por cento de toda a renda obtida nos dois eventos seria distribuída para outras entidades assistenciais da Grécia. Claro que Saori tinha preocupações políticas, mas nada que adentrasse a área eleitoreira, na verdade a garota queria fazer bonito para os investidores estrangeiros do Japão, China, Inglaterra e Alemanha, onde havia filiais da Fundação Kido para crianças.

Era interesse destes homens de negócio expandir a rota das benfeitorias para Itália, França, Espanha e Portugal, mas para isso queriam ver um bom trabalho realizado. Neste aspecto, a ajuda dos gêmeos era primordial. Todo mês Saga viajava para um destes países a fim de informar os investidores, visitar as filiais ou obter informações sobre as novas perspectivas. Kanon, na ausência do outro, auxiliava a deusa em todas as questões administrativas.

Todos os cavaleiros de ouro estavam realmente empenhados em ajudar a menina. E no momento, qualquer pequena ajuda era importante.

-oOo-

Na Fundação, as crianças estavam a mil. Todas muito ocupadas, iam trabalhando para deixar tudo pronto para a apresentação.

Kitsune desenhava com mais dois meninos novos e ajudava a montar o cenário.

Pipe, muito organizada, parecia uma secretária mirim. Escrevia em uma agenda tudo o que precisava ser feito e cobrava a ação das outras crianças como se fosse um check-list.

Sinistra Negra dividia-se entre as aulas de maquiagem e os treinos de música. Assim como Pipe, queria participar da peça, mas apenas nos bastidores.

Todos estavam envolvidos em costurar, atuar, tocar, enfeitar e preparar tudo o que fosse necessário para o grande dia.

-oOo-

Desde o dia da farsa entre Dido e Milo, o Peixinho e o italiano eram vistos muitas vezes juntos. Normalmente estavam segurando vários papéis que Afrodite dizia serem os scripts da peça. O Escorpiniano sabia que aqueles papéis eram mesmo da peça, mas pela troca de olhares e risadas dos dois, o grego apostava que não era isso que estavam estudando.

Os dois amantes eram incentivados por quase todos os dourados a depois da peça, realmente se tornarem amigos e não ficarem apenas no relacionamento por causa dos seus personagens.

Se eles soubessem...

-oOo-

Segunda semana de Julho, segunda-feira pela manhã. Na Fundação...

A deusa precisava falar com Milo. A menina adentrava o refeitório para tomar café quando acabou encontrando o Escorpiniano na saída.

- Bom dia, Saori.

- Bom di... nossa Milo ! Que olheiras são essas ?

- É que a peça está exigindo um pouco mais e quero que fique tudo perfeito.

- Milo, não se desgaste demais, depois da peça tem o show.

- Por isso mesmo estou correndo, mas não se preocupe. Estou dentro do cronograma.

- Tudo bem, você é quem sabe. Confio no seu trabalho. É... eu estava te procurando. Precisava falar com você.

- Claro. Quer ir ao seu escritório ?

- Não. Aqui tem pouca gente. Não é necessário ir até lá. – no momento não passava ninguém no corredor - É... eu... você vai ver o Seiya hoje ? – perguntou baixinho.

Seiya vinha surpreendendo. Pegara várias dicas de bateria com Aioria e estava evoluindo bem. Além disso, tinha arrasado no teste da peça e fora escolhido por Afrodite para fazer o papel principal. O Escorpiniano tinha percebido que a deusa ficara muito feliz, mas preferiu ser discreto e não comentar nada.

- Vou sim. A Círculo de Bronze tem ensaio às três da tarde e vou ajudá-los com algumas músicas.

- Então, será que você pode entregar este bilhete a ele ? – e estendeu um papel. – E depois me dizer qual foi a reação de... – parou imediatamente e arregalou os olhos.

O grego entendeu. Percebia a troca de olhares entre os dois.

Havia uma lei que proibia o casamento dos cavaleiros. Tal lei dizia que os defensores de Atena deviam estar prontos para dar a vida pela deusa e por isso, uma esposa poderia atrapalhar. Mas isso não era nada. Havia uma outra lei, mais cruel ainda, que proibia TERMINANTEMENTE que a deusa se relacionasse amorosamente com alguém. Segundo a lei, era obrigação de Atena ficar COMPLETAMENTE disponível para prover a felicidade dos humanos. Nem namorar era permitido. Pelo menos ISSO não era proibido para os cavaleiros.

"Leis idiotas !" – o Escorpiniano pensava - Não se preocupe – comentou baixinho com a menina – Eu conto como foi a reação dele.

A garota estava séria e ainda de olhos arregalados. Era evidente. Tinha feito uma grande besteira em revelar seus sentimentos para o grego. A Lei não permitia tamanho deslize. Mas não dava mais para voltar no tempo.

- Acho que vocês dois formam um casal muito bonito. – disse ainda baixinho, para deixá-la mais à vontade.

A deusa ficou vermelha.

- Milo, não é nada do que você está...

- Não sei do que você está falando, Senhorita. – respondeu seriamente.

- Como assim ? – perguntou surpresa pelo comentário do outro.

- Disse que não adianta me falar ou perguntar sobre este assunto pois não sei NADA sobre ele. – disse mais sério ainda.

A menina sorriu. Entendeu onde o cavaleiro queria chegar. Era um segredo entre ambos.

- Não se preocupe. – disse ainda serio – Eu te aviso sobre o resultado. – levantou o papel e depois piscou discretamente para a garota – Vou torcer por vocês. – falou quase em um sussurro.

- Obrigada. – falou um pouco mais aliviada.

-oOo-

Segunda à tarde. Durante o ensaio da Círculo de Bronze...

O grego entregou o bilhete a Seiya sem que os outros percebessem. Sorriu satisfeito ao ver, primeiramente, a reação de espanto do menino e logo em seguida de alegria. Fingiu estar prestando atenção em outra coisa. Fazia parte de suas atribuições preservar a imagem da deusa e aquela menina, merecia.

Os garotos entregaram o CD com a seqüência das músicas que iam apresentar e o Escorpiniano fez algumas modificações na ordem. Os meninos aprovaram.

- Milo – o cavaleiro de Fênix quis saber – você achou ruim misturarmos músicas nacionais e internacionais para apresentarmos no show ?

- Claro que não, Ikki. – o professor respondeu – Até pegamos a idéia de vocês e vamos tocar uma música nacional na nossa apresentação também.

- Fiquei sabendo que a abertura do show de vocês terá coreografia. – Shun comentou.

- É verdade – o Escorpiniano respondeu – mas isso não significa que vocês também não possam fazer. O Ikki só canta, acho que é mais fácil montar alguma coisa.

- É, o Ikki SÓ canta, mas sou EU quem estuda as músicas, EU que ouço a banda para saber se o tom está correto, EU que tenho que fazer caras e bocas, EU que corrijo os erros da galera... – o cavaleiro de Fênix se defendeu um pouco irritado.

- Ok. – disse sorrindo com o aborrecimento do aluno - Então me mostrem toda esta perfeição. Música de abertura. Podem começar. – pediu e ficou esperando.

Os meninos começaram a tocar e cantar. Ikki realmente tinha presença de palco. Milo sorriu. SEUS garotos estavam realmente ótimos. O grego estava orgulhoso dos alunos.

-oOo-

Enquanto isso, na saída da aula de maquiagem...

MM estava sentado, esperando o sueco sair da aula para repassarem o primeiro ato.

- Máscara ! – o amante chamou-o – quero que conheça minha aluna MAIS BRILHANTE na arte da maquiagem. Sinistra Negra. Ela é capaz de tornar um monstro em Leonardo Di Caprio. – disse passando a mão na cabeça da garota que sorriu com o elogio.

A professora de corte e costura chamou o Pisciano e o sueco afastou-se para falar com ela.

O Canceriano olhou para a pequena. O Peixinho já tinha pedido para que ele fosse gentil com as crianças.

- Sou Máscara da Morte. – e ofereceu a mão à menina.

A garota olhou-o de cima a baixo.

- Sinistra Negra. – falou em tom arrogante, sem pegar a mão do cavaleiro.

MM já havia sido alertado por Afrodite da história da menina.

-o-

A mãe, uma grega que fora estudar na Itália, voltara com a menina nos braços. A avó nunca aceitara a garotinha. No dia do aniversário de cinco aninhos, a mãe fugira de casa. Pouco tempo depois, a avó levara a menina a um parque de diversões. A pequena pedira um algodão doce e a avó saiu para comprar. Ficou sentada, esperando o doce prometido, até anoitecer. A avó não retornou. Tinha abandonado a netinha.

Não sabia como voltar para casa e passara frio e fome na rua. Sua sainha branca e sua blusinha rosa tinham se sujado completamente.

Nos dias que se seguiram, a pequena ficava sempre perto do parque, próxima de um carrinho de cachorro quente, onde podia pegar o resto do almoço de alguém que já estivesse satisfeito. Um dia ia pedir para lhe pagarem um lanche quando os dois meninos que comiam com o pai, atacaram a menina.

- Olha só Mekatus, toda descabelada e suja. Figura sinistra essa. - e riu para o irmão.

- E está toda negra de sujeira, credo. – o outro respondeu com cara de nojo.

- E o que dá para esperar de um bicho de rua ? – e riram.

A menina deixara as lágrimas cair.

- Veja, Dédalus, acho que o bicho é gente. Está chorando ! – o segundo menino falara e riram mais ainda.

A garota saíra correndo. As palavras dos garotos machucavam. Fora entregue a um abrigo algum tempo depois. Era muito agressiva e odiava meninos. Jamais revelara seu nome verdadeiro. Preferira juntar os dois adjetivos dados pelos garotos. Sinistra Negra. Era mais suave lembrar-se das ruas a se lembrar que fora abandonada por seu próprio sangue.

A pequena tornara-se uma criança fria, individualista e arrogante. E apenas UMA COISA causava medo à menina: ter uma nova família.

-o-

O italiano ficara com pena da história da garota. Na verdade não sabia se REALMENTE era pena da menina ou se era o Peixinho que estava transformando seu coração de pedra.

- Eu já sabia que você não ia me dar a mão. – sorriu para a pequena. – O professor Afrodite me contou que você é durona, mas aposto que levanto mais peso que você. – desafiou-a.

A menina foi até um vaso e o levantou. O Canceriano gostou da garota. Tinha atitude. Contrariando sua fama, foi até a pequena e levantou-a no colo, com vaso e tudo.

- Viu ? Sou mais forte que você. – disse sorrindo.

A garota sorriu enigmática e soltou o vaso. Se o italiano não puxasse o pé, o vaso o teria acertado em cheio.

- E mais rápido também. – disse com um sorriso vencedor para a menina ainda em seu colo.

- É. Mais rápido também. - a garotinha repetiu sorrindo.

Os dois estavam se entendendo.

Com o barulho, o Pisciano virou-se e quase desmaiou ao ver MM com uma criança no colo. Pena não ter uma câmera fotográfica. Ninguém ia acreditar.

-oOo-

Terceira semana de Julho. Terça feira à noite, depois do ensaio da Sétimo Poder. Décimo segundo templo…

- Afrodite ? – o francês chamou o morador da casa.

- Oi. Estou aqui. – saiu tirando um avental.

- Você está sozinho ?

- Estou.

- Posso conversar com você ? – Kamus pediu.

O Pisciano engoliu seco.

- Não precisa se preocupar. – deu um sorriso - Não vou colocar sua integridade física em risco. Só quero conversar mesmo.

- Claro Kamus.

O sueco conduziu o visitante pela casa. Sentaram-se na sala.

- Bem, Afrodite, você e o Milo já são amigos de longa data e... eu vim aqui para te pedir desculpas. – disse sem delongas.

- Desculpas ? Desculpas do quê ?

- Bem, para começar daquele dia que eu te peguei com o MM no jardim (3). Foi muita indelicadeza da minha parte.

- Ah, tudo bem, Kamus, essas coisas acontecem.

- É, mas eu fui muito grosso com você daquela vez. E não só naquela vez. Quando eu e o Milo brigamos e eu... bati nele, também (4). – disse baixando a cabeça.

- Desculpe a franqueza, Kamus, mas por que você está vindo pedir desculpas SÓ agora ?

- Tudo bem. – respirou fundo - Na verdade, Afrodite, eu sempre te odiei. Antes de estar com o Milo, eu apenas não gostava muito de você, mas depois que começamos a ficar, achei que você representava uma ameaça para mim.

- Ameaça ? Kamus, eu e o Milo nunca fizemos NADA ! Eu nunca dei UM beijinho nele !

- Eu sei. – disse olhando para baixo - Ele me contou. Por isso estou vindo pedir desculpas. – olhou novamente para o sueco – Estamos vivendo uma fase excelente, mas ele ainda me cobra que eu não gosto de você. Agora eu finalmente decidi resolver isso de uma vez por todas. E... depois que vi você e o Milo aquele dia - deu uma pausa - deitados no sofá (5) - nova pausa. Respirou mais forte - percebi que não adiantava ter ódio. Se ele quisesse me trair com você, tanto faz se eu te amasse ou odiasse.

- Kamus,você está enganado. O Milo te ama. Ele não vai te trair. Nem comigo, nem com ninguém.

O francês sorriu.

- Obrigado por me dizer isso. Eu também acredito que ele não vai me trair. Mas o que estou querendo dizer é que te odiar não vai melhorar o que o Milo sente por mim.

- Bem, você sabe que nós dois somos muito amigos...

- Sei e gostaria que você soubesse que vou parar de implicar com vocês.

- Puxa Kamus, que boa notícia !

- Mas não conte ao Milo que eu estive aqui. Queria que ele mesmo percebesse que estamos bem, isso é, se você me desculpar mesmo. – falou humildemente.

- Kamus, que bobagem. – Afrodite se aproximou e abraçou o cavaleiro – Eu não guardo rancor. Acho ótimo que nos darmos bem.

- Obrigado. – disse retribuindo o abraço.

- Venha uma noite aqui com o Milo para falarmos umas bobagens e tomarmos uns vinhos, só nós quatro.

- Ok. Vamos marcar.

O francês saiu da casa de Afrodite sorrindo. Tinha conseguido o que queria. Queria descobrir tudo sobre a primeira vez do namorado e fazer amizade com o Peixinho era primordial. Talvez até viesse a descobrir que o Pisciano não era tão ruim assim.

- Quem sabe ele não é até melhor do que eu penso. – falou para si mesmo sobre o sueco.

-oOo-

Terceira semana de Julho. Terça feira bem tarde da noite. Bar Far From West.

O ritmo do grego podia estar alucinante, mas Milo fazia questão de chamar os amigos pessoalmente para o show. Foi em uma noite ao Far From West, bar country de sua amiga Diana (6) para distribuir alguns ingressos e levar a nova camiseta da banda.

- MI ! – Velina veio correndo e se jogou no pescoço do Escorpiniano.

Milo ofereceu-lhe o rosto.

- O que aconteceu ? – perguntou chateada – Não gosta mais de mim ?

O grego costumava cumprimentar algumas amigas mais íntimas com um selinho.

- Claro que gosto. – abraçou a menina e beijou-a no rosto – mas quero que uma pessoa me veja como um homem sério e não posso mais ficar beijando todo mundo.

- Milo, amando ? Salve-se quem puder, o mundo vai acabar ! – Diana comentou rindo e dando a volta no balcão.

- Será que você ainda não percebeu que faço tudo isso por você ? – o Escorpiniano disse deitando a loira em seus braços. – Me dê um beijo agora que eu me jogo a seus pés. Serei seu eterno escravo.

A garota riu.

- Você não tem jeito não é ? – perguntou se levantando – Você sabe que eu NUNCA vou te beijar.

- Por favor. Eu juro que não tenho sapinho ! – falou em tom de carência.

A loira riu mais ainda.

- Pelo menos no rosto eu tenho direito ? – perguntou com cara de coitadinho.

- Um só. Não quero perder meu precioso tempo com você. – replicou sorrindo.

- Confessa. – pediu puxando a garota para junto de si – Você me ama, não é ? – ficou bem próximo da boca da amiga.

- Milo, se você fosse o ÚLTIMO homem da terra... – disse passando a mão no rosto do grego que fechou os olhos e fez biquinho para receber um beijo – ...eu viraria sapatão.

- Obrigado. – falou se soltando da garota – Eu também te amo muito.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro. O Escorpiniano sabia que Diana tinha muito carinho por ele. Eram amigos há longos anos. A menina era uma loira muito bonita, pena que depois de não ser correspondida em sua paixão por Aioria tinha se tornado muito amarga.

Rolavam vários comentários que a garota era sapatão, pois sempre que estava com homens ou quando os tinha por perto, os desprezava. Milo sabia que o grande problema da menina era um coração em pedaços.

Saber que tinha servido apenas para fazer ciúme em Marin, acabara com a garota. Sentiu-se suja e usada. Aioria pedira desculpas até de joelhos, mas o amor pelo Leonino marcara seu coração. Não conseguira se envolver com mais ninguém. Sempre achava que tinha algum interesse por trás.

O Escorpiniano sabia que fazia mal à moça, pois a fazia lembrar de Aioria, mas a loira lhe dissera uma vez, em um dia de porre, que Milo era o único homem que a fazia se sentir bem. Jamais beijaria o grego, pois não queria se apaixonar por outro cavaleiro, mas não queria que o Escorpiniano deixasse de ser seu amigo por causa isso.

Milo tinha pena da menina. Apesar de mostrar que estava sempre bem, a garota era muito infeliz.

Ficou mais um pouco com as garotas do bar, cumprimentou e convidou também alguns conhecidos e foi embora. Saiu com um cheque de doação de Diana. A menina insistira para ele levar. A loira havia doado mil euros.

-oOo-

Terceira semana de Julho. Quarta, fim de tarde. Santuário.

Kamus subia novamente as escadas em direção ao Décimo Segundo Templo. Afrodite era o tipo de pessoa que precisava ser cativada.

Naquela noite Milo ia entregar mais convites e pedira para ensaiarem só no outro dia.

O francês tinha planos para o aniversário do namorado e queria contar com o Pisciano para colocar suas idéias em prática. Também era mais um motivo para se aproximar do sueco e ficar "amigo" do Peixinho.

Estava tão submerso em seus pensamentos que quando deu por si já estava próximo do jardim e ainda não chamara o dono da casa. Sentiu o cosmo de Afrodite e MM. Ia chamá-los para evitar outro constrangimento, quando uma palavra o fez ficar mudo.

- ...Milo. – o italiano falou.

O Aquariano escondeu o cosmo e se aproximou da porta, ficando apenas ouvindo.

- Amore. Para quê ficar lembrando disso agora ? – o Pisciano replicou.

- Amore, eu tenho vergonha do que eu fiz com ele, mas não tenho coragem de pedir desculpas. – explicou ao Peixinho.

- Amore, o Mi não é uma pessoa rancorosa. Ele já deve ter te perdoado. Até EU já te perdoei. – replicou.

- Pode até ser Afrodite, mas no dia em que eu fui ao quarto dele, eu VI nos olhos do Escorpião, que ele AINDA tem medo de mim.

Kamus pareceu congelar na parede. Seus ouvidos se fecharam e seus pensamentos corriam à velocidade da luz. MM tinha ido ao quarto do grego. Por quê ? O que tinha ido fazer lá ? E por que Milo teria medo do italiano ? O que o Canceriano teria feito de TÃO GRAVE que fosse suficiente para se envergonhar e para o Escorpiniano temê-lo ?

Saiu rapidamente do templo. Se continuasse lá mataria MM e Afrodite em um só golpe. Não. Precisava organizar seus pensamentos. Não agia impulsivamente. Era uma pessoa racional. Pensava antes de fazer. E o que quer que fosse fazer, não deixaria provas.

Agora estava mais complicado. Shura era forte candidato a ter sido o primeiro do seu Escorpiãozinho, mas esta revelação do italiano deixava-o atordoado. Era a confissão de algum crime terrível contra o grego.

Realmente era bom que o francês tivesse amizade com o Pisciano. Afrodite sabia muita coisa e Kamus ia arrancar do Peixinho TUDO o que ele sabia. TUDO.

-oOo-

Enquanto isso, longe dali...

O Escorpiniano parou sua Gata Selvagem na rua. Tirou o capacete e babou em um carro esporte prata conversível, parado próximo ao endereço aonde ia.

Mal se lembrava do lugar. Olhou para a janela do primeiro andar. A luz estava acesa. Indicava que tinha gente em casa.

Subiu o lance de escadas e parou em frente ao número décimo primeiro. Sorriu. Tocou a campainha. Uma voz masculina perguntou quem era.

- Sou eu Ian, o Mon Ange.

A porta foi aberta por um rapaz alto, magro, de cabelos castanhos quase claros. Os olhos castanhos fitaram o grego de cima a baixo. O jovem tinha algo que ia além da beleza. Tinha charme. Era um forte magnetismo que prendia seu observador.

A figura desconcertou o Escorpiniano e Milo ficou mudo. Tentou falar mas não saia som algum de sua boca.

- Você quer falar com o Ian ? – a jovem voz apenas aprofundou o grego no transe.

Era estranho. Milo costumava causar este tipo de impressão nas pessoas e agora estava sendo vítima de seu próprio veneno. Observando melhor o rapaz, ele lembrava alguém, mas não conseguia se recordar exatamente quem...

- MON ANGE ! – Ian gritou tirando-o do estado de torpor.

- Oi Ian. – falou piscando várias vezes.

O francês abraçou o amigo efusivamente.

- Deixa eu te apresentar o Giovanni. – falou com o costumeiro sotaque francês.

- Oi Giovanni.

- Oi Mon Ange. – o jovem charmoso cumprimentou-o.

O Escorpiniano sorriu. "Mon Ange". Ainda não falara seu verdadeiro nome ao francês.

- Entre. S'il vous plaît. (Por favor). – disse apontando para uma das poltronas.

Os dois se sentaram à frente do grego. Ian aparentava uns vinte e um, vinte e dois anos. Giovanni parecia ter dezessete, mas não devia ser tão novo assim. Os dois enlaçaram as mãos e o Escorpiniano não conseguiu disfarçar que olhava.

- Vê Mon Ange, – Ian falou mostrando a mão – anel de compromisso. Tirei a sorte grande. – falou dando um selinho no namorado – Agora sou completamente do lado negro da força.

- Ian ! – Giovanni falou timidamente.

- É verdade. Mon Ange, você non acha que o Gio se parece com aquele ator que fez o Darth Vader no Episódio III de Guerra nas Estrelas ?

Era isso. Olhando bem, era verdade. Era com ele que o jovem se parecia.

- Desde que este filme foi lançado meus amigos passaram a me chamar de Vader.

- Sei que parece bastante e eu A-DO-RO. – Ian comentou beijando o rosto do outro - Outro dia ele me ligou e disse que ia cortar o cabelo. Eu quase enfartei. Quando ele chegasse ia me achar aqui, durinho.

- Larga de ser exagerado, Amor. Você sabe que eu não faria nada para te chatear. – retribuiu o selinho do francês.

- Eu sei, Mon Amour. – disse ao namorado – Enton, Mon Ange... o que é isso ? – perguntou ao grego – Trouxe presente para mim ?

Milo olhou para as duas camisetas em seu colo. Ainda estava fascinado pelo comportamento dos outros dois, mostrando sua paixão sem fingimento. Depois caiu em si. Estavam em casa, não teriam ninguém para recriminá-los.

- É. É uma camiseta para você e uma para seu acompanhante.

- Que legal. É a camiseta da banda ? – Giovanni perguntou.

- Como você sabe ? - questionou surpreso.

- Eu te vi na TV ao lado de uma cara muito bonito. – foi Ian quem respondeu – Aquele é o Kamus ?

- Como ele era ?

- Alto, corpo sarado, cabelos curtos. Tocando uma guitarra.

- Tocando baixo. É o Shura. O Kamus toca guitarra e tem o cabelo comprido.

- Quando eu te vi na TV, até falei para o Gio, non é Mon Amour ?

- É. Ele me disse que te conhecia e me contou a história. Desculpe mas confesso que achei estranho um homossexual à frente de uma banda com um monte de meninas histéricas gritando. Mas aí o Ian falou que você ainda não tinha assumido.

- É. É meio complicado. – disse com um pouco de pesar - Ainda mais agora. Além de cavaleiro de Atena, sou professor de música da Fundação Kido e somos modelo de educação para as outras Fundações e até para outras entidades. A Saori ENLOUQUECERIA se eu contasse que sou gay. – disse sorrindo tristemente.

- Minha mãe quase enfartou – Giovanni comentou – Chegou a dizer que preferia que eu fosse drogado. Mas duvido que ela realmente preferisse isso. – completou pensativo.

- Mon Ange... Posso continuar a te chamar assim ?

- Claro Ian.

- Mas seu nome verdadeiro é Milo, não é ? – Gio perguntou.

- É sim.

- Mas eu prefiro te chamar como sempre te chamei. Se você non se incomodar.

- Claro que não. – respondeu ao francês.

- Enton Mon Ange, naquele dia (7) eu fiquei esperando dar a hora na França e liguei para mon papa (meu pai).

- Sério ? – o grego perguntou feliz pela notícia.

- Oui. Ele atendeu e começou a chorar. Disse que estava com saudades e queria que eu voltasse. Eu expliquei que eu realmente era gay e isso non ia mudar, mas que isso non me impedia de amá-los muito. Ele disse que tudo bem e que minha mãe queria me ver. Pedi para sair cedo do trabalho na sexta-feira e fui para a França. Fiquei todo o final de semana com eles. Me trataram como o príncipe de Gales.

O Escorpiniano riu com o comentário.

- É sério. E quando eu disse que tinha uma casa e um emprego, eles choraram. Non tive coragem de contar que comprei meu visto.

- Tem coisa que só se diz se você é perguntado. – Milo comentou.

- De fato Mon Ange, mas foi um final de semana magnifique (maravilhoso). Combinamos que eu voltaria no final de agosto, no aniversário da minha mãe. O mais engraçado é que mon papa me agradeceu por non ter levado meu namorado na viagem.

- Vocês começaram a namorar antes de você ir para a França ?

- Não. Começamos no dia em que o Ian voltou da França.

- Então não entendi o que o seu pai disse.

- Na verdade, ele tinha medo de me ver com outro homem. Eu non disse que non tinha namorado. Pelo menos se ele non soubesse disso, non tentaria me apresentar nenhuma garota.

Os três riram.

- Realmente tem coisa que é melhor dizer APENAS quando se é perguntado – Milo reforçou o comentário.

Riram mais ainda.

- Pois é. – Gio concordou – Mas no aeroporto mesmo, nos conhecemos. – e deu outro selinho do francês.

- Ah, é ? – o Escorpiniano comentou curioso.

- Assim que eu desci do avion, dei de cara com o Gio parado segurando uma plaquinha "Paolo". Quando nos vimos, posso dizer que foi amor à primeira vista. Ele veio todo sorridente me perguntar se eu era o Paolo. Eu falei que non era, mas que gostaria de ser.

Giovanni começou a rir.

- É, mas aí eu respondi que achava que ele não gostaria de ser o Paolo, pois o Paolo que eu esperava era o meu padrasto.

- E por que você foi perguntar se ELE era o Paolo, se NÃO QUERIA que ele fosse o Paolo ? – o grego quis saber.

- Era só um jeito de me aproximar. – o menino ficou enrubescido ao falar.

- Que bonitinho. Mon gretalianinho ficou vermelho.

- Greta... o quê ? - Milo perguntou.

- Gretaliano. Meio grego, meio italiano. – Ian explicou.

- Minha mãe é grega mas ADORA um italiano. Meu pai, também italiano, morreu há cinco anos. Minha mãe foi para a Itália e conheceu o Paolo. Conversaram muito na internet e ele decidiu morar com ela. No dia em que o Ian voltava, eu esperava o meu futuro padrasto.

- Ah! Entendi. Mas então você já conhecia o Paolo. – o Escorpiniano afirmou.

- Não.

Risadas.

- Coisas de mamãe. Ela só me disse que o tal Paolo era jovem e bonito. Ajuda muito, não é ?

Mais risadas.

- Mas o mais importante – Ian falou – é que ficamos conversando até o verdadeiro Paolo aparecer. Depois o Gio me ofereceu uma carona até aqui.

- Quando desci para ajudá-lo a pegar a mala, dei meu número de telefone.

- Desde enton, estamos juntos.

- Legal que...

Os três ouviram um barulho do lado de fora, interrompendo o comentário do cavaleiro. Giovanni se levantou rapidamente e foi até a janela.

- Será que é chuva ? Que droga, daqui não dá para ver se a capota do carro está levantada.

- É um conversível prata na frente da banca de jornal ? – o Escorpiniano perguntou.

- É sim.

- Está fechado.

- Obrigado. – o gretaliano respondeu.

- Bem, tenho que ir ou a Gata vai ficar encharcada.

- Gata ? – Giovanni perguntou.

- Gata Selvagem. Minha moto.

- É uma shadow negra parada do outro lado da rua ?

- É.

- Eu ADORO motos, mas minha mãe nunca me deixou ter uma. Acabei comprando um conversível para ter a sensação do vento no rosto. Ah! Não se preocupe. Não é chuva. São só umas crianças brincando com uma folha de alumínio lá em baixo.

- Que bom.

- E você Mon Ange, como vai o namoro ? – Ian perguntou dando espaço para o namorado voltar a se sentar ao seu lado.

O grego tirou a correntinha de dentro da camiseta.

- Anel de compromisso discreto. Mas é gravado. – comentou sorrindo.

- Que bonitinho ! – o francês comentou.

- Ele até quer te conhecer. – o cavaleiro completou.

- O Kamus quer me conhecer ? – Ian perguntou e recebeu um aceno afirmativo do Escorpiniano – Oh, Mon Dieu. Pourquoi (por quê) ? – questionou assustado.

- Bem... – ficou um pouco sem graça – eu contei a ele que vim na sua casa naquele dia (8).

- Pode falar à vontade. O Gio sabe de tudo.

- É. Imagino que não seja constrangedor você falar que me recusou, mas imagine eu falando que QUERIA e VOCÊ me recusou.

- MON ANGE ! – repreendeu o amigo – Pourquoi (por que) você machucou o seu amorzinho assim ?

- Porque eu sou um idiota insensível. – respondeu baixando a cabeça.

- Vocês brigaram ? – o francês perguntou.

- Agora estamos bem. Ele já me perdoou. – respondeu olhando para o amigo.

- Que bom. – Ian comentou sorrindo – Sem problème. Posso conhecê-lo enton.

- Bom, galera, não vou mais tomar o tempo e vocês. Vim só trazer as camisetas e os convites. – entregou-os para o francês.

- Eu pensei que tinha que ir até a bilheteria para trocar a doação por um convite. – Gio comentou.

- E tem. Só que eu ganhei trinta convites para distribuir e o Kamus me deu alguns dos dele também. Vocês podem fazer a doação depois, pelo banco, telefone ou internet.

- Aceitam cheque ? – Giovanni quis saber.

- Aceitam.

- Fique com a gente – o francês pediu – vamos pedir pizza.

- Eu agradeço muito Ian, mas tenho outros convites para entregar. – explicou.

- Você pode esperar um pouquinho Milo ? – o gretaliano pediu.

- Claro.

Giovanni andava em direção ao quarto enquanto discava um número no celular.

- Parabéns Ian. – o grego comentou assim que o outro saiu. – Ele me parece uma pessoa encantadora.

- E é Mon Ange. Acho que é melhor que o presente que eu pedi aos céus. Se eu tivesse feito uma encomenda acho que non sairia tão boa.

- Fico feliz por vocês.

- Merci. (Obrigado)

- Mas vocês vão ao show, não é ?

- Claro, Mon Ange. Eu non perderia isso por nada.

- ...tá bom mãe. Vou tomar cuidado. É só volto amanhã. Eu tenho cheque, pode deixar. Eu também te amo. Tchau. - o namorado de Ian retornava do quarto.

- Milo, você se importaria em levar uma pequena doação em cheque ?

- Giovanni, não é necessário dar agora. Não tenho o talão de notas comigo.

- Mas eu já queria aproveitar a sua visita.

- Tudo bem, então você pega seu recibo comigo no dia do show.

- Ok.

Falaram mais um pouco e Milo se despediu dos amigos. Giovanni puxou Ian e ficaram abraçados até o grego sumir de vista.

Quando subiu na Gata, a curiosidade falou mais alto. O Escorpiniano queria saber o que era uma "pequena doação" para o namorado de Ian. Será que eram cinco euros ? Por isso tinha perguntado se o grego se importava em levar uma "pequena doação" em cheque ?

Olhou para o conversível. Ficou momentaneamente aborrecido. Giovanni provavelmente era filho único. Esperava PELO MENOS uns cinqüenta euros de doação.

"Certamente é menos que o valor que o "filhinho de papai" gasta em gorjetas em um dia de felicidade" pensou, julgando o outro.

Quando abriu o cheque, seu coração acelerou e a boca secou. Olhou para a janela do primeiro andar. Não estavam lá. Deviam estar namorando. Sentiu-se pequeno diante do pensamento mesquinho que tivera.

Não era pelo dinheiro, mas Giovanni era uma pessoa maravilhosa. Milo gostara do namorado do francês. Ficara feliz pelo amigo. Ian merecia.

Dobrou o cheque com cuidado e colocou no bolso da jaqueta. Colocou o capacete e saiu.

A "pequena doação" era de dois mil e quinhentos euros.

-oOo-

FIM DO MÊS DE JULHO

-oOo-

_Próximo capítulo_: No início de Agosto, Milo e Afrodite fazem os últimos preparativos para a peça. As crianças começam a apresentação.

_Nota da autora - Dedicatória: Lê, aqui está o personagem que prometi para você, o Giovanni, espero ter ficado à sua altura. Beijos._

_Nota da autora: Explicações_

( 1 ) Banda dos Dourados

( 2 ) Banda dos Bronzeados

( 3 ) História ocorrida em Recordações - Cartas - Capítulo IV - A última carta

( 4 ) História ocorrida em Recordações - Fotos - Capítulo II - Demonstrando o potencial

( 5 ) História ocorrida em CVA – Mês Junho - Semana IV - A vitória do Peixinho

( 6 ) História ocorrida em Recordações - Fotos - Capítulo IV - Os novos amigos

( 7 ) História mencionadas em Recordações – Epílogo

( 8 ) História contada em Recordações - Cartas - Capítulo III - As cartas abertas

_Nota da autora - agradecimentos_

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanham a fic, principalmente as que mandaram e-mail:

Volpi - Finalmente recuperou o micro. Adorou a fic e sua personagem. Acha que o Kamus está precisando de um psicólogo pela falta de confiança e quer entrar na fila para ser adotada pelo casal Gelo com Pimenta - (B.Patty) - Eu estava com saudades. Bem, o Kamye ainda terá alguns probleminhas psicológicos aí pela frente, mas ele não ficará louco não (pelo menos). O Mu e o Shaka em breve vão aparecer. Em dois ou três caps o Milo vai falar de adoção... Aguarde a surpresa...

Ia-Chan - Agora está de férias e conseguiu ler a fic. Achou muito engraçada e fofa. Também achou muito linda a primeira vez do Dido & MM. Não vê a hora deles se tornarem amigos. Quer mais Mu & Shaka. - (B.Patty) - Aqui está mais um pouquinho de Dido & MM. Quem diria que o italiano podia se dar bem com crianças ? rsrs. Mu & Shaka já estão chegando... em Setembro...

Ilia - Está com o PC dodói Ó.Ò. Amou o pedido de compromisso dos lindinhos e a música deles, ainda não foi casamento, mas está quase. Está achando as crianças muito fofas e a Sinistra Negra muito engraçada. - (B.Patty) - Oi Ilia. Pena o Shaka (Seu PC) estar dodói. Espero que ele melhore logo. Neste cap tem mais dicas, mas em breve o Kamus vai fazer uma descoberta e tanto que vai adiantar muito a investigação.

Nana - Ficou angustiada com o encontro do Mi e do Kamus. Foi um pouco dramática, mas linda. Gostou muito da sua personagem e da amizade com a Carola e a Sini. Ficou comovida com a cena da menina cantora. - (B.Patty) - Não deu para evitar o drama no romance dos dois. Que bom que vc gostou da Nana. Estou aproveitando a fic para mostrar o preconceito que há pelas pessoas especiais também. Será que este mundo tem jeito ?

Neme - Amou o cap. Romance (ahhhhhhh). Gostou de aparecer na fic e está apostando (snif!) no Shura para o primeiro. - (B.Patty) - Muita calma nessa hora sobre o Shurinha. Vc viu que a coisa está equilibrada. Mas como você disse, são necessários fatos e logo logo eles vêm. .

Nica - Bel - Adorou o cap. E ADOROU sua personagem. Achou o máximo o que o Milo fez com o professor. - (B.Patty) - Como eu disse, o Milo não poderia MATAR o professor pois tem que dar exemplo aos alunos. Logo tem mais novidades. E aqui está o Ian, namorando (e que namorado O.O, hein ? rsrs).

Pipe - Ficou preocupada com tanta criança sobre ela. Gostou do Kâ romântico, mas me lembrou que devo uma "bifa" a ela (por atrapalhar MM & Dido). Está apreensiva sobre a primeira vez e adorou a atitude do Milo com o professor preconceituoso. - (B.Patty) - Calma Pipe, as crianças penduradas em você eram apenas agarradas na sua roupa... é que como o Milo, vc também atrai as criancinhas. Vou me lembrar da "bifa" (Tadinho do Kâ). Ah! Aviso que podem ter reviravoltas no caso "Primeira vez do Escorpião". Aqui está uma.

Shakinha - Achou lindo o encontro do Kamus e do Mi. Também adorou o que o Milo fez com o professor. Está nervosa para o Kamus descobrir o autor do crime contra o Milo. Adorou a personagem dela. - (B.Patty) - Os dois juntinhos são muito fofos, não ? Falando em fofo, sua personagem estará para lá de fofa na peça. Aquele professor metido bem que mereceu ! Neste cap tem mais pistas, mas continue observando...

Sinistra Negra - Se achou muito má na fic. Está curiosa para saber a história das outras crianças. Não vai apostar em ninguém para o primeiro. Vai esperar para ver. Amou o Kamus apaixonado. - (B.Patty) - Como prometi, vc conheceu o MM. Mas precisava ser má com ele também ? rsrs (acho que ele gostou de vc). Agora vc sabe porque a Sini é tão fria. Gostou do Ian aparecer ?

Teffy - Está achando a fic muito engraçada e não vê a hora de participar da peça. Achou lindo o Kamus falar "Eu te amo". Se estive votando na escolha da menina cantora, teria ajudado o Milo a bater no professor. Também quer comprar a revista que vai sair a entrevista dos meninos. - (B.Patty) - Logo você aparecerá na peça e vai ajudar muito também. O Mi só não bateu nos professores porque tem que dar exemplos aos alunos, senão... A entrevista sai depois da peça, na banca mais próxima de você rsrs.

Calíope - Gostou muito do cap. Muito romântico e sincero. E ficou honrada pela menção da Santuário Times (e do Aioria querendo ser entrevistado por ela rsrs). Adorou o que o Mi fez com o professor mas está preocupada com represálias. - (B. Patty ) - Que bom que vc gostou do cap e da aparição da Santuário Times. Ainda bem que o Kamus estava com muita paciência com o Mi. E não se preocupe com o professor, não haverá represálias não. .

_Nota da autora: contato._

Façam uma novata feliz e por escrevam para mim. Prometo que respondo todos os e-mails e que não mordo. rsrsrs

Para mandar comentários, críticas, dicas ou opiniões, podem me contatar no e-mail no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com

- Jul/2005 -


End file.
